


Someday

by IsaRay946



Series: A Wayward Nephalem [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon battle, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Nephalem, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRay946/pseuds/IsaRay946
Summary: Book two in A Wayward Nephalem.She's been waiting on Castiel to give her the 'Someday' he kept promising.  When their Someday finally came... everyone's lives were changed. Angel felt whole, she couldn't be any happier. Her life was finally coming together. Her family put hunting behind them, they were finally becoming normal-ish.But then Hell breaks loose.Will Angel be able to say no? Will she be the reason her family crumbles and her life falls apart? Or will she be someone else's saving grace?I do not own the image used in the cover photo.  Same goes for the characters in this series, they are the property of CW's Supernatural TV show, with the exception of Angel and Azriel. They are of my own creation.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Wayward Nephalem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200683





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Gabriel's Problem

Months after making up with the guys and accepting my new identity, all of the training had paid off. Gabriel and Castiel were satisfied, believing I was now fully tapped into my grace, its powers, and knowledge of how to use it when needed.

I had spoken to Bobby a few times just to touch base and let him know that we were alive and well. He'd fill me in on his hunts and how Jody was now hunting with him. It seemed Bobby was getting pretty serious about her; I was happy for him. It's been a long time since any of us seen Bobby happy, genuinely happy.

Castiel and I still hadn't consummated our relationship but I accepted why he wanted to wait. I understood it was a huge step for him not only emotionally but also spiritually. It made me adore him even more with how he wanted everything with us to be perfect, to be special. Although, he did begin showing affection towards me. He cuddled with me more often, held me while we slept, and even little touches here and there in passing. Every touch, accidental or not, made me feel exquisite. His embrace was the best feeling I had ever known and I knew that once we did take that step, it would be all the more special with how long and why we've waited.

I'm sure it was beginning to become obvious, not only sexual energy but also tension between the two of us. I know he felt it; there were a few times he had to roll over in bed or break a kiss because things were getting pretty intense. A part of me wanted him to just give in but another part of me also wanted to see where this would lead us.

I was never on the end of a caring man like Castiel. The few relationships I had in the past were forgettable; there isn't one ex that I would want to try things with again, not even the one who broke my heart so badly it was the last man I ever cared for, until Cas. What broke my heart wasn't that he cheated on me; it was just that we simply grew apart. We both cared deeply for one another. A young kind of love but I still felt as if he and I would be together for a long time. He wanted to move in together. I told him I wasn't ready even though I wanted to. I didn't because I knew my brothers wouldn't approve. It was shortly after that he broke things off with me, telling me we were on two different levels of the relationship and he didn't want to force me into anything I wasn't ready for. Sadly, I never told him that I wanted what he had wanted back then.

With Cas, things were different. I felt content and safe. After my first breakdown in Gabriel's room where I explained I felt that I wasn't enough for Castiel, he and I talked. He explained a few reasons why he wanted to wait and ever since then I've been ok with it, just highly frustrated at times. What matters is the fear of losing him is no longer there.

"Hey, Earth to Angie."

My daydreaming was interrupted by an extremely annoying angel brother.

"What is it this time, Gabe? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy the weather?"

I was stretched out on the porch swing, swinging in the wind as the birds chirped and the sun-kissed my skin.

"Yeah, move over." He said pushing my legs off of the seat.

I rolled my eyes while sitting up.

"We have a problem." He said sitting down making the swing rock violently.

I put my feet out to steady the swing while giving him a dirty look.

"What's the problem?"

"Big bro is in town and word is, he's looking for Castiel."

This information snapped my attention into focus.

"What does he want with Cas?"

"My guess is he's looking for you and knows Castiel is the way to find you. So, what we need you to do is lay low. Very low. No shopping, driving, or anything outside of the shield we've got around the perimeter."

"But Cas has us hidden from angels and you basically enchanted my truck so it can't be tracked."

"You can't be found by us, true, but that doesn't mean he won't have his demon minions looking for you."

I stood pacing the area in front of the swing.

"If he's looking for me, I'll just go to him. Once he finds me, he'll leave Cas alone, right?"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he began shaking his head no.

"Yeah, that's a negative, sister. He won't like that idea."

"But it'll keep him safe, right? It'll take Lucifer's eyes off of him, true?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. It would kill me if something happened to you."

"It would kill all of us."

I turned to see Sam standing behind me.

"I can't believe you want to run off at the first mention of that asshat and not even tell us."

"I want to keep you guys safe. If that means me going to him willingly, so be it."

"So, uh, our opinions don't matter?" he scoffed.

"When it comes to keeping my family safe? No." I stood heading towards the door.

Sam caught my arm,

"I can't let you go, Angie."

"You don't have to let me do anything. I make my own decisions."

"Reckless ones. What if I called Cas? Or Dean? Or maybe I should call Bobby."

The mention of Bobby stung a little. Knowing he would call Dean or Cas was a given but for him to throw out the only man I knew as a true father figure was low.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me. Gabriel," Sam stared right through me as if I were challenging him to a duel.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Bobby appeared on the front porch dazed and extremely confused.

"What in sam hell?" he yelled.

"Uh, it's my doing, Bobby. I'm sorry, but it's an emergency." Sam explained turning to face him.

"What is so damn important that I am zapped out of my own home without notice?"

He narrowed his eyes at Sam, anger rising.

"Angie wants to go to Lucifer. Willingly and alone." Sam said quietly.

Bobby whipped his head towards me and the expression on his face was one I hated to see from him. One that broke me more than him ever being mad enough to stop talking to me.

Hurt and disappointment.

"Bobby," I moved towards him.

He backed away as if I were going to smite him. That only added to the hurt.

"Is this true, Angie?" his voice low, cracking with heartbreak.

The anger I held towards Sam during our discussion was gone. The only thing I felt was the pain of hurting Bobby.

"Lucifer is going to try to use Cas against me. I don't want anyone getting hurt so I'll just go to him without a fight."

"That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Where are Dean and Cas now?"

"Cas is off taking care of some things but Dean is out in the stables. Probably working on the Impala." I answered quietly.

"Let's go get him and see what he has to say about this plan of yours."

"Let's not bring them into this. Please, guys. I'm trying to protect you." I pleaded.

"And while you're doing that, which is going to protect you?" Sam snapped.

"Gabriel," Sam said without looking back towards him.

The sound of fingers snapping made Dean appear laying on the ground with a wrench held up over him. He was clearly working underneath the Impala.

"What the hell..." Dean looked around for a moment and stood when he spotted us.

"So walking is no longer a thing?" he said wiping the wrench on a grease rag hanging out of his pocket.

"This seemed more prominent. Listen to what your sister is thinking about doing." Bobby said angrily.

"Not thinking. I am doing it." Crossing my arms in defiance I turned to Gabriel rolling my eyes.

"And thank you for being a huge pain in my ass."

"That's what I'm here for." Grinning, he shrugged as he continued, "Well since everyone else is here, we may as well get the reason for all of this here. Cas, we need ya, brother."

Castiel appeared shortly after the call for him. He looked at everyone, noticed Bobby, becoming confused.

"Ange, you have the floor." Sam uttered, crossing his arms, leaning against the support bean near the steps.

I sighed knowing I was going to receive the biggest tongue lashing from everyone.

"Lucifer is looking for me and..."

"What?!" Dean and Castiel exclaimed at the same time.

"That's not the problem here." Bobby glared.

"How is that not a problem?" Castiel demanded.

"Ange, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer is looking for Cas. He is thinking that if he gets ahold of Cas it's a way to get to me. So, to keep everyone safe..."

"Absolutely not." Dean interjected. He knew what I was going to say because if the tables were turned, he would do the same thing.

"You didn't even let me finish." I scoffed.

"He doesn't need to." Castiel's low voice grumbled. He narrowed his eyes at me, brows furrowed. His lips were pursed tightly.

"Do you honestly think we would let you run off to that monster alone?" he stepped forward.

"I wasn't worried about any of you letting me do anything." I was again standing in defiance.

"If me going to him keeps all of you safe, I'm doing it. End of discussion." I walked through the men standing in front of me.

"Angel Grace!" Bobby shouted.

I stopped instantly wincing at the sound of my middle name. Slowly, I turned around feeling about as small as an ant.

"Are you really about to put us through this? Put me through this? Do you know what it did to us when you were in that coma? What it did to me? We thought we lost you, Angel. I thought I lost you. You guys are my family, damn it. You're the closest thing I have to a daughter and you're just going to willingly walk into something that could take you away from me?"

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. Covering my face with my hands I quietly sobbed. I felt hopeless. Defeated. I just wanted to protect the ones I loved.

Feeling strong yet gentle arms around me, I looked to see it was Bobby.

"I need to keep you guys safe." I cried into his shoulder.

"You need to let us fight with you. Whatever it is Lucifer wants with you, he's going to have to go through all of us first." He cradled my head in his hand comforting me.

When he released me, I looked up to the rest of the guys.

"I'm sorry." I knew apologizing wouldn't be enough. I knew they weren't going to take no for an answer. They weren't going to let me leave by myself.

That's why I was going to have to do it when no one was paying attention. 


	3. White Knuckle Tight

Two days after the emotional encounter on our front porch, the guys seemed to have backed off on keeping an eye on my every move. After dinner, I washed the dishes, did the laundry for my brothers, and made sure there were preparations for food for the next few days. I pulled out my notebook and pen and began writing a note to leave on the table.

Once I was satisfied with my words, I grabbed my keys and quietly headed for my truck.

Climbing into the driver's seat, I buckled my seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition to start the engine. Putting the gear into drive, I drove down the long dirt driveway watching the ranch fade in my rearview mirror.

"So where are we going?"

The sudden appearance of Gabriel made me scream, jerking the truck to the right as I jumped.

"What the hell, Gabe?!" I squeezed the steering wheel with irritation until my knuckles were white.

"Sorry, I noticed you leaving, where are we headed?"

"We aren't headed anywhere. Get out." My truck slid to a stop as I slammed on the breaks, kicking up a dust cloud behind me.

"Yeah, I can't do that. See, little sister, you've been so preoccupied with trying to make things seem as normal as possible and keep yourself off of the boys' radar, you've forgotten to keep that pretty little mind of yours locked up from angels like me. So, in short, I know your plan." He pulled the seat belt around him and locked it into place.

"So again, where are we going?"

My knuckles were white from the intense grip I had on my steering wheel. I gritted my teeth, clenched my jaw, and said,

"Get out. I'm not getting anyone hurt."

"That's where you're wrong. You're about to break everyone one of those grown men's hearts, including Bobby's. He may have gone back home but the second your brothers find out where you ran off to, who do you think they're going to call first?"

"Gabe, I have to do this. This has nothing to do with anyone else, there is no sense in putting anyone else in danger."

"That's where you're wrong." Castiel appeared in the backseat.

I locked eyes with Castiel as my attention was averted to the rearview mirror.

"My cab is not big enough for you to make everyone appear in here." I snapped at Gabriel.

"This was not his doing." Castiel scowled as he leaned forward on the back of the front seat.

"I found your note. In running out to the porch to looking for you, I saw the cloud of dust. I took my chances and here I am."

"Cas, I'm doing this. What if this is what keeps him away from Sam?"

"Ok, then let's go." He said sitting back in the seat and adjusting himself to get comfortable.

"Why are angel's so damn bullheaded?" I groaned, smacking the steering wheel in front of me.

"Why are Winchester's so bullheaded?" Castiel and Gabriel asked at the same time.

That earned a small grin from me. I looked at both of them before driving off.

"This is going to piss Sam, Dean, and Bobby off. They will probably stop talking to us for a while and they're definitely going to be pissed off at the two of you." I warned.

Gabriel and Castiel switched seats. Castiel put his hand on my leg and looked into my eyes.

"If they never talk to me again but we kept you safe, I'll accept that fate." He leaned in, kissed me softly, intertwined his fingers with mine, and sat back.

"Let's go. Gabriel knows where Lucifer is."

In the distance, I heard the roar of the Impala. Looking behind me I saw it flying towards us, a cloud of dust flying behind it. It skidded to a stop next to my truck on the driver's side. Rolling down my window I took one look down at Sam's face and knew they were going with us, too.

"So, uh, where ya goin', sis?" Dean yelled as he leaned over Sam to see me.

He called me sis. Shit, I was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Gabriel, where are we headed?" looking in the rearview mirror I needed to know where to go so he could ride with Sam and Dean.

"The underpass on 57."

"Ok, can you ride with them and try to smooth things over for me?"

"Yeah well, if they read that letter, there's no smoothing anything over, but, as you wish." With those words, he was gone.

I heard Dean's grunt telling me Gabriel was explaining to them what's going on. I drove off and watched as they followed behind.

Castiel tightened his grip on my hand.

"Why wouldn't you just come to us? At least me?" his voice was broken, just as Bobby's was.

I sighed, feeling my heart ache knowing how much pain this situation has already caused.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Angel, Bobby is right about everything he said. When you were in that coma, yeah, I was dealing with emotions that I fought with for a long while. Seeing you lying there motionless and not knowing if I'd ever get the chance to tell you, it made me feel a way I never want to feel again. That's when I finally admitted to myself that I was experiencing human emotions. Sam and Dean though? They were broken beyond repair. Especially Sam. Sam felt...still feels ... that it was his fault. He feels like he failed at protecting you. That's why he reacted the way he did the other day. They were so close to losing you not long ago and for you to throw yourself in harm's way... well, this is a family of Winchester's and angels. How'd you think we'd take it?"

I chuckled at the family of 'Winchester's and angels' comment.

"You're right. You're all right. It's just, if anyone gets hurt and I could have prevented it, Cas, I'll never forgive myself."

"That's why we're in this together. To make sure no one is severely hurt. But things happen, you can't protect everyone all of the time."

I half smiled at him and nodded. I reached for the volume on my radio and turned it up. Highway to Hell by AC/DC was on, how ironic. 


	4. Lucifer's Surprise

As I pulled up to the underpass, I took note of the surrounding areas. The bridge was a divided Y bridge showing both sides of the highway towards the end of the underpass. To my right was the cement slope leading up to where the ground meets the highway, it was decorated with graffiti. Off to the side of the slope was an old dark tunnel. I assume that's where Lucifer would be held up when he's not in Hell.

Pulling my truck off to the left side, I parked in the gravel away from the tunnel. The Impala pulled up and parked next to me. We all climbed out of our vehicles and met at the Impala's trunk.

"So, what are we preparing for?" Dean asked as he was loading his handgun.

"Anything specific?" Sam asked while he loaded the shotgun with salt rounds.

They both grabbed machetes, Dean handed me the demon knife, and the angels had their angel blades.

"I have no idea." Gabriel rocked back on his heels.

"Great. Running in blind. What a grand idea, Angel." Dean snarled at me.

"Wow. First, you call me 'sis' now it's 'Angel'. I'm getting the feeling you're mad at me, Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm beyond mad," he exclaimed as slammed the trunk.

"We'll handle our own battles later. I don't regret anything; I want you guys safe." I gritted through my teeth, turned on my heel, and headed towards the tunnel.

"Wait, you can't just run in there blind!" Dean called after me.

"Dean, we're not stopping her at this point, let's just make sure she doesn't die." Sam said as he followed.

I felt Castiel and Gabriel fall in step with me. I looked at both of them giving them an appreciative smile.

We turned and twisted within the tunnel, the further in we went the darker it got. Surprisingly I was able to see fairly well. Unlike the others who were constantly bumping into one another.

"Sam, use your light, I know you always carry one." I whispered.

We turned another corner just as Sam's flashlight beam lit up the area. My forehead collided with someone's chin causing me to stumble backward, wincing in pain.

"Well, if I knew you were that sweet on me, I'd have looked for you sooner." Lucifer's voice rang out in my ears.

I heard the snapping of fingers; the tunnel was now illuminated with a red glow. Standing in front of me was Lucifer with his hands clasped in front of him, grinning like the psychopath that he is.

"You were looking for me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I rubbed the impact spot on my forehead.

"I am, but I was not looking for the rest of your fan club." He motioned towards the guys behind me in annoyance.

"Yeah well, you got us anyway." Dean sneered as he raised his gun, aiming at the Devil.

Lucifer mimicked Dean with a childish tone.

"Ready to say 'yes' yet, Sammy?"

"Never going to happen." Sam retorted.

"Oh, come on, get on with it." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms impatiently.

"Oh, aren't we eager to get me alone. All you had to do was ask, darling. Although, I don't think Castiel would be happy that you want to spend time with me and not him." He forced a fake pout towards Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on the angel blade waiting for any sign of me attacking.

"Well, it is a known fact that the devil has more fun than angels. She must be bored with how slow you want to take things." He was digging at Castiel trying to get under his skin; needless to say, it was working.

"There is no problem with respecting a lady." Castiel countered.

"Come on, this is not why you wanted her." Gabriel stated, annoyed enough for all of us.

"No, I guess it's not, but you guys aren't invited."

Lucifer clapped his hands taking the two of us to an empty room.

This room looked as if it was made from a charred rock; it was moist, humid, and the air was heavy and sticky. Once I began looking around, I noticed the chains hanging from the ceiling and shackles bolted to the floor. There was a cage off to the right of me and a chair with restraints off to the left.

"So, you took me to your torture room, great. Let's party." I held my head high, refusing to show any signs of hesitation or fear.

"Uh, this isn't my torture room. This is just where I like to have a little fun with new toys when they misbehave." He grinned.

"What do you want with me, Lucifer?" I demanded while crossing my arms.

"Well, it's simple. I want to know what happened to you when Castiel and I were fighting over you." He clasped his arms behind his back and paced in front of me.

"Besides me passing out?"

"Something happened to you. We all know it. We saw the glowing coming from you. I can even feel you when you're nearby. We're bonded somehow. What happened to you?"

"Bonded? You can feel me? That doesn't sound creepy at all." I rolled my eyes trying to hide the fact that his statement worried me.

"You're hidden well. It's as if you and your family fall off the face of the Earth for long periods of time. I want to know why."

"Maybe it's because we just don't like you." I snarled.

"Oh, come on. Sammy and I are besties." He bounced on his feet making himself look ridiculous.

"Seriously, Lucifer, I don't have all day." I uncrossed my arms; put my hand on my hip in aggravation.

"I told you, tell me what happened to you and I'll let you go back to your flock, which are in a state of panic right now." He chuckled.

"I told you nothing happened to me." I maintained my response from before.

"Ok, well if you say so." He began to circle me slowly.

My senses were heightened as I watched and listened to every move he made. When he shifted his weight on his foot to move closer, I braced myself for anything to happen.

He grabbed my arms from behind pulling my elbows together causing my torso to protrude. I made no reaction; I knew he was baiting me.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered,

"You may as well tell me now because I will find out eventually."

The feeling of his breath on my neck made me shiver in revulsion.

"Aw, I give you goosebumps, do I? Better not let Cassy know that. He may get jealous."

He let my arms go, continuing his slow, predatory circle around me. Every time he passed in front of me, I followed him with a glare.

"Why do you put up with Castiel's lack of intimacy anyway?"

"For one, that's none of your damn business. And how do you know about any of this?" I asked confused as to how anyone would know whether we were intimate or not without one of us telling them.

"We're angels. We know when one of our own is no longer pure. And Cassy boy, well, let's just say he's very close to impurity with how much he lusts over you. It's a wonder how he restrains himself since I assume you two share a bed?"

"Again, that's none of your business."

Was Castiel really lusting over me? Was it as hard for him as it was for me to refrain from going further? My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the annoying voice in front of me.

"Fine, that's a topic you refuse to budge on, but what about those brothers of yours?"

I looked up to him when he stopped directly in front of me. He stared down into my eyes not once blinking.

"When are you going to realize they are holding you back?"

"What?"

I began to hear yelling and screaming in the halls behind me. Lucifer looked past me to his doors.

"Looks as if the angels figured out where we are." He stepped closer to me grabbing my throat.

"We really should have had more time to chitchat; things would have gone so much smoother. But now, thanks to your flock, we need to speed this up a bit."

I struggled to swallow with how tight he was holding my throat. He was slowly raising me off of the floor. I gripped onto his wrist, holding as much of my weight as I could to relieve the weight of my body from him dangling me above the floor.

The doors burst open telling me my brothers and angels arrived.

"Put her down, Lucifer." Gabriel demanded.

"Well, I thought for sure it'd be Castiel spewing demands first." Lucifer sneered.

He looked up to me with his mischievous grin,

"Looks as if you've got quite a few angels interested in you, dearie."

I tried to kick him only to have him block it with his other hand.

"I bring you to my playroom, we have a heart to heart, I tell you about our bond, and this is how you repay me? I'm hurt, Angel. I'm truly hurt." He jutted out his bottom lip.

My ears were ringing from the lack of oxygen and pressure he was applying.

I began to dig my nails into his skin, I could feel his blood pooling beneath my fingers causing them to slip.

His attention was diverted for a moment allowing me to kick forward. My knee connected with his chest causing him to stumble backward. He loosened his grip on me allowing me to break free. As soon as I was clear of his reach the guys charged forward. Dean sliced his chest in an attempt to run the blade through him. Sam's fist connected with his jaw. Lucifer twisted sideways breaking the hold Dean had on him. Castiel and Gabriel were working together with an invisible force to keep him grounded, as not to disappear on us.

I climbed to my feet watching the battle between brothers and angels unfold. Lucifer struck Sam sending him backward but not before he ripped the machete out of his grip. Swinging the machete, he brought the blade down into Gabriel's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground holding his arm to his chest so as not to move it.

I charged towards Lucifer.

Angie, no. He doesn't know about you yet.

Gabriel's voice rang in my ears silently.

I nodded but desperate to help I grabbed Gabriel's angel blade from him and looked back to the fight. Lucifer was now holding Castiel in the air by his throat; Dean was punching him with little effect. I turned back to Gabriel with wide eyes.

What just happened? I asked seeing Lucifer grow stronger in front of us.

He's feeding off of Castiel's grace. Stop him.

I ran towards Lucifer at full speed. Pushing Dean out of the way, knocking Sam to the ground I leaped towards Lucifer and plunged the angel blade through his back. He dropped Castiel, turned to face me to show me the blade punctured through to his abdomen.

"Owww." He whined. "That hurt." He exaggerated a pout.

Reaching behind him he pulled the blade from his back looking down at it.

As he tucked it into his back pocket he said,

"Silly girl, angel blades don't work on archangels. But my feelings are hurt now that the one I shared such a touching moment with stabbed me in the back. Literally."

Castiel was on the floor grasping a cut in his neck. I noticed he healed it but the skin beneath was still glowing.

In my distraction, Lucifer was able to grab my waist and pull me towards him. He motioned for everyone to stay back.

"I don't want to hurt the girl. I just want to be friends."

Annoyed with his antics I slammed my head against his nose. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. He now gripped the back of my hair so tight that he was controlling my movements with my head. He spun me around.

"I'm done flirting." He snarled at me and slapped me across my face.

I felt the sting from where the back of his hand connected. He pulled the angel blade from his back pocket holding it to my throat. He turned me to face him, looking me directly in my eyes he said,

"I can see it in you. I can feel it. You've become an angel by absorbing grace. Well guess what kills angels?" he slowly pressed the blade further into my neck.

I could hear the protests of everyone behind me yelling for him to stop. I even heard Dean's threats and promises to kill him if he hurts me. Still, I could feel the blade biting into my skin. I felt the blood slowly drip from the cut in my neck and could see the glow emitting from the wound. He was astounded by it. He looked from my wound to my eyes.

"You're not just any angel..." he began piecing the puzzles together.

"I'll do it!" Sam yelled out loud enough it would be heard over everything.

Lucifer turned his attention to Sam.

"You'll do what?" Lucifer seethed.

"I'll say yes but only if you let her go."

"Sammy, no!" I screamed.

"Sam, don't do it." I heard Dean plead.

"Dean, he's hurting our sister." Sam argued.

"Sam, don't do it." Castiel sided with Dean.

Lucifer turned me to face everyone while they were arguing, still holding me tightly against his chest.

"Sam, please." I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you, Bug." Sam's eyes were big with worry and love.

"Bug..." I choked out a sob knowing he only called me that when he was very emotional and worried. He was going to say yes, none of us were going to stop him.

I was searching for any way I could stop this, praying for any ideas to come to me. I glanced over to Gabriel who nodded to me once. That was all I needed.

I flung my head back connecting with Lucifer's face, at the same time I stomped on his foot to keep him in place as I spun around. I threw an uppercut connecting it to his jaw. He dropped the angel blade. I grabbed it, stabbed him, and pulled it out. It may not kill him but it'll slow him down at least. I reached up and brought the blade down again but was thrown off of him before I connected.

I lost the blade in the impact of the wall feeling bones in my body breaking. I slowly rose to my feet, limping forward. Before I stood completely, I waved my hand over my torso healing the bones that were just crushed and the slice in my throat.

I leaped towards him, connecting with his side as he was trying to force Sam up.

Dean ran towards him; Lucifer threw him back into the wall where he stayed pinned.

Castiel was tending to Gabriel only looking back to make sure I was ok.

I lunged towards Lucifer breaking his connection with Sam. I yelled for Castiel and Gabriel to get my brothers out of there.

Lucifer and I battled, wrestled, and threw one another around the room destroying anything in our path. He pinned me to the floor straddling my waist. Looking down at me a grin spread across his lips.

"What's so funny?" I bucked, forcing him to lose balance.

"I can feel your energy, your power surging through your veins. You truly don't know that we are bonded, do you?"

Climbing to my feet quickly we locked arms one more time as we wrestled for dominance.

"I don't share anything with you." I growled.

As I was thrusting my knee forward to connect with his nose, I stumbled, falling to my knees due to losing the weight of the man I was leaning against.

Climbing off of my knees to my feet I found that I was outside of the tunnel. Dusting off my knees and hands, I looked towards my truck and the Impala, the guys were all leaning on one another for support. Gabriel was the first to notice me walking towards them. He motioned towards me causing the rest of the guys to turn their attention to me.

Castiel walked towards me, holding me at arm's length once he reached me to check for injuries.

"You know I don't need you to do that anymore, right?" I laughed.

He ignored me pulling me in for a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my nose in his neck. I just wanted to go home and take a hot bath.

The way he held me felt different. It was eager, almost desperate to keep me in his arms.

"You did well in there. I'm not promising that I'll stop being protective over you, you're our baby sister. But I'll try to ease up a little bit." Dean said as he pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged Sam and Gabriel and said I wanted a long hot bath. Sam offered to drive my truck home so I could go back right away. I happily accepted.

"Cas?" I looked to him asking him to come with me in not so many words.

He reached for my hand and the two of us vanished. 


	5. Hooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be considered Rated R for explicit sexual content. If this bothers you, you can move to the next chapter without getting confused in the story.

**This chapter would be considered Rated R for explicit sexual content. If this bothers you, you can move to the next chapter without getting confused in the story.**

Back at the ranch Castiel and I made our way to the bedroom. I closed the door behind us before heading to my dresser for clean clothing. I opted for sweat pants and a tank top. I grabbed a towel from my linen closet in the bathroom. Castiel followed me in, causing me to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Mind if I relax with you?" he asked as he removed his coat.

My eyes widened with surprise. I blinked quickly and said,

"No. Not at all." I shrugged my pants off and walked to the tub to fill it with hot water.

Before I reached the nozzles Castiel's hand softly grabbed mine pulling me back to him. A hand rested on my hip as he stared into my eyes. He pulled the ponytail band out of my hair allowing it to fall over my shoulders. He slid his fingers through my hair, resting them at the nape of my neck pulling me forward into a soft kiss. Enjoying the moment, I kissed him back, sliding my arms around his neck while running my fingers through his hair.

His grip on my hip tightened as he began kissing me with more passion. Kissing along my jawline to my neck, he peppered my skin before tugging at my earlobe. Gripping the back of his hair tighter than I realized, he nibbled the side of my neck causing me to let out a stifled moan. I could feel his grin against my neck as he nibbled harder. He pulled away to look into my eyes. He toyed with the hem of my shirt as he brushed his lips against mine. Pulling the shirt up over my head, it landed on the floor along with the rest of my clothing. He kissed me harder with intent.

Not knowing when this would stop or if he'd get uncomfortable, I was moving slow, enjoying the attention he was giving me.

I untied his tie and slid it off of his neck. Sliding my hands between his shoulders and suit jacket, I shoved the jacket back and down his arms. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and down his arms. He slowly began kissing down my neck; I exposed the side of my neck, allowing him more access. He moved down to collar bone peppering soft kisses as he neared my breasts. He took one in his hand as his lips closed over my nipple. Flicking his tongue across and nibbling lightly, my head fell back as I moaned quietly.

His other hand left my hip; it was now tracing the outline of my panties. He slid his hand between my skin and the thin fabric covering that area. He slowly slid a finger down separating me before softly rubbing small circles.

I groaned at his touch immediately wanting more. As if reading my mind, he continued down until he found my entrance where he slid a finger in causing me to moan loudly.

"Oh God, Cas." I was now leaning back using my sink to hold me up.

Slowly moving to give my other breast the same attention, I caught his face in my hands and made him look up at me.

His fingers picked up speed forcing me to close my eyes as I rocked against his hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked trying to read his face.

Picking me up by my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. He laid me back and hovered over top of me. Kissing me gently then pulling away to look into my eyes he said,

"I love you." He didn't allow me to respond, his lips were back on mine. I quickly unbuttoned his pants, he pushed them and his boxers to the floor and stepped out of them.

Staring at me with such love and passion, I moved up onto the bed further as he was hovering over me. Leaning down he kissed my lips, down my jaw and to my ear where he whispered,

"Can I keep you?"

Looking up at him I saw my life staring back at me. Every broken heart, every tear, every regret I ever had with any other boyfriend, it all led me to this man... this angel who is staring down at me with a love I have never felt before. A love so intense and real that he waited for the right moment for us to become one.

"Yes. I love you, too." I answered.

He took those words as permission to cross a line that could never be uncrossed again.

He slowly entered me letting out a groan of such intensity, I needed to see his eyes. Cupping his cheeks, I stared into his eyes as he entered me fully, closing my eyes in a moan of pleasure when he was fully inserted.

"This is intense." He said into my shoulder.

"It's this intense for you because it's your first time. For me, it's because this is something I've wanted from you for so long... and there is a lot of built-up sexual tension here." I chuckled.

He leaned down covering my lips with his as he began easing in and out. I could feel every bit of him; our fit together was perfect, as if we were made for one another.

I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to push further in which earned a low growl from his throat. He began picking up his pace thrusting in and out, our bodies moving together as one. Soft moans escaping from each other as we explored the depths of one another.

I could feel my insides tighten, needing... begging to be released. I bit down on his shoulder trying to hold off. This caused him to groan as he thrust in harder. My moans were anything but quiet at the moment my buildup exploded. His mouth claimed mine as he thrust into me one last time before I felt him pulsating inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, his face buried in the pillow above my shoulder. I shifted, causing him to grab my hips and keep me still.

"Stop moving." He twitched as he laughed between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I see. Is someone a little sensitive now?" I laughed as I squeezed my pelvic muscles causing him to go into a frenzy.

"Oh no." He exclaimed as he quickly removed himself from me with a gasp.

I laughed, scooting to the end of the bed. He helped me stand, pulling me into his arms as his lips met mine.

"I understand now." He pulled back to look at me.

"Understand what?" I asked confused.

"Why you wanted it so badly all this time." He said smiling down at me.

"It wasn't that that I was wanting, Cas, it was you. Your affection." I twirled my finger in the nape of his hair.

He kissed my neck, biting it lightly.

"I'll never..." kiss "...withhold..." kiss "...myself..." kiss "...again."

I grinned against his lips as I kissed him one last time before pulling away.

"I really need to shower now. I'll skip the bath tonight." I winked as I walked to the bathroom.

"Want some company?" he asked mischievously.

I grinned knowing he was now hooked.

"Let's go." I winked and into the bathroom, we disappeared. 


	6. Warmth of Happiness

The next morning, I woke up early and in a great mood. I felt energized and ready to take the day on single-handedly. I planted myself in the kitchen to make breakfast for the guys.

I heard the first door open as I was putting the last of the bacon in the skillet.

"I smell bacon." Dean said as he rounded the corner.

"Of course, you'd be the first one awake when there's bacon being made." I chuckled as I laid the last of the bacon on the second plate.

I heard another door close and feet padding across the floor. Sam was awake.

He rounded the corner rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's kind of early and you two are the first's ones awake? What's the occasion?" he asked looking at the spread on the table.

"Uh, bacon!" Dean exclaimed pointing towards his plate.

I turned towards the fridge opening it to grab what I made for him. Closing the door, I spun around and held out a bowl of fruit I sliced and a breakfast smoothie.

Eyebrows rose as he slowly reached for them, he looked at me, watching me closely.

"Where's Cas?" he asked as he took the seat across from Dean, still watching me.

My face grew hot at the mention of his name. I felt a grin pulling at my lips. Turning around quickly I said,

"Sleeping."

"Since when does Cas sleep?" Dean asked as he finally took a breath from inhaling his food.

"He fell asleep with me last night, what's the big deal?" I asked as I set a plate of scrambled eggs on the table next to sausage links.

Sam's eyes widened in realization as Cas rounded the corner wearing only pajama pants.

Shirtless and messy hair, completely disheveled, he walked over to me kissing me a little more than usual in front of people.

"This is after sex breakfast." Dean's eyes closed shut tightly. He set his toast down and pushed his plate of eggs away.

"Ange," he started.

I looked at him and waited for the lecture.

He looked to Castiel them back to me. I could feel that I was still grinning from the kiss Castiel planted on me.

Dean shook his head, smiled at me, and left the room without saying another word.

"Awkward..." Gabriel was leaning against the doorway.

"Who's awkward?" Castiel asked.

Sam and I laughed at his innocence.

"Thanks for breakfast, Bug, I'm going for my run." He smiled as he set his bowl and glass in the sink.

"Gabriel, would you like to enjoy some breakfast foods?" I asked as I cleared Dean's plate.

"Sure do." He said rubbing his hands together as he sat down.

I placed a plate in front of him with silverware and he began picking from each of the plates.

"Cas, want some of the food?" I asked as I turned back to the stove.

He walked up behind me sliding his arms around my waist.

"It's not the food I'm in here for." He breathed against my neck.

My body immediately responded to him. It was begging me to attack him.

"Cas, not in the middle of the kitchen." I laughed as I swatted his hands away from my waist.

I began cleaning up the mess and filling the sink with water. Castiel stopped me by resting his hand over mine.

"I need you to come back to bed." He nipped at my earlobe.

"Your brother is right behind us." I whispered.

"Yup. And his brother heard everything last night." Gabriel chimed in.

I covered my face with my hands feeling it grow hot in embarrassment.

"You're lying." I said, hopeful.

"Girl, I wish I was. For Cas never dancing the tango before you sure did sound as if you were enjoying the dance."

"Ok, I get it. Be quieter." I said avoiding his gaze.

Cas was tugging at my hand again. I looked up to him; he was staring at me, his eyes filled with desire.

I chuckled at the complete 180 he did, going from refusing to touch me one minute to not keeping his hands to himself the next.

Gabriel stood, thanked me for breakfast, and headed to Dean's room.

"Cas," I laughed at the way he was staring at me.

He bit his lower lip as he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't do that..." I softly touched his bottom lip.

"Why?" he asked as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Because it drives me crazy." I admitted.

He snapped his fingers and the kitchen was clean. Making us disappear, we ended up in our bedroom, the door closed and locked.

"Oh no, I've created a monster." I laughed as he chased me across the bed.

A few hours later I was showered and sitting on the porch swing. Castiel said he had something to take care of and he'd be back later on. The sun was bright today with no clouds in the sky. I leaned back and allowed the sun to kiss my skin. It wasn't long before I felt a presence approaching.

"Hey, Gabe." I greeted him before he fully stepped out onto the porch.

"Your instincts and intuitions are getting much better." He smiled as he sat next to me.

"So, are you going to share the gossip?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"That's kind of weird. You're my best friend and all but you're also Castiel's brother. I think I'm going to have to pass on this topic."

"Probably a good idea."

"It's definitely a good idea. No one else needs to know about her personal life like that." Dean said sternly as he walked out onto the porch.

"I'm headed to the stables to tweak Baby a little. Bobby should be here soon. Jody's coming with him." He said barely looking at me.

"Dean?" I stopped him before he walked off.

I stood walking over to him.

"Are you ok with... things?" I asked awkwardly.

"I just don't need to hear about it, Ange. You're an adult. You and Cas have made it clear that you're serious about one another and he's proven worthy of my baby sister's heart..." He patted my shoulder.

He noticed my eyes light up and the smile on my face.

"...but I do not want to hear about your sex life. Please spare me that much." He pleaded.

I gave him a half-laugh as I looked off to the side feeling quite awkward.

"I can do that, Dean. Thank you." I said wrapping him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. He smoothed my hair down with his hand.

"But don't forget, if he ever hurts you..."

"I know, I know. So, help me God you'll kill him." I rolled my eyes as I grinned at him.

He smiled as he turned to make his way to the stables.

Turning back towards the swing I couldn't help but think about the happiness I felt. Even though the actual devil was after me and wanted my brother's skin, life was good. Our life, a hunter's life, was not the normal life anyone would live. We accept that from the beginning, so when our lives treat us well, it's something we tend to bask in for a while.

"You're glowing, girl." Gabriel chuckled at me.

"What? Can't a girl be happy?" I shrugged it off as I sat back down.

"Come here." He held his arms out for me to scoot closer.

I leaned into his hug as he closed his arms around me.

"You truly have no idea how happy you make him, do you?"

I pulled away from our hug and looked at him in confusion.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm just saying. I've never seen Cas as light as he is right now. You know, he used to walk around as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt that he had to solve everyone's problems and when he couldn't, he would beat himself up about it for a long time."

"He's always been that way, always trying to fix everything." I agreed.

"Yes, but ever since he took on you and your brothers as his Charges, he slowly began to change. That's what Heaven would always reprimand him for. I know we had this conversation and we don't need to get back into it. All I want to say is, thank you. You have allowed my little brother to experience the best part of humanity, love."

Smiling, I sat back to enjoy the sun some more.

"I'm serious, Angie, he is who he is now because of you. The way he walks around now with his head held high and a smile planted on his face, and this was before you two, uh, did the tango." He nudged my side as he wiggled an eyebrow at me.

"Gabriel." I half whined; half laughed.

He laughed at my uncomfortableness.

"Heaven may not view it as such but I think Castiel becoming a fallen angel was the best thing that could have happened to him."

I reflected on the past year or so and thought about how much really had changed. My brothers and I were closer than ever. Dean was softening his hard demeanor towards the world. Sam wasn't all that different. He had always been a carefree soul, always choosing to see the good in everything, even the bad.

I had Bobby back in my life and now Jody. Gabriel quickly grew on all of us. Our family, as dysfunctional as it may be, is still the best family I could ask for. I wouldn't want it any different.

I could feel the happiness coursing through me. I felt a warm feeling rising from the pit of my stomach; it had been resonating there since last night. The happiness was taking over my body.

But there was just one thing that I couldn't shake. Lucifer.

"Hey, Gabe, what does it mean when an angel tells you that you two are bonded?"

Gabriel shifted so I was sitting up and we were facing one another.

"Why do you ask that? What did Cas do?"

My eyebrows rose in shock and confusion at both his reaction and question.

"He didn't do anything. Is being bonded a bad thing?" I asked.

"Bad? No. It is a rare thing for an angel to be bonded. It calls for an exchange of grace and souls. Once an angel has their bond, there is only one way it can ever be broken."

"How's that?"

"Death. One would have to die. Why are you asking about bonding? That's not something we normally go around talking about."

Gabriel was studying my face, my movements, I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts.

"So, the way to become bonded is through the sharing of grace and souls?"

"Yes. It allows the angels to literally become one. You share the grace and a soul."

The conversation about souls being marked for one another came back to mind.

"What if a soul was already marked for a different soul. Can an angel force a bond on someone anyway?"

Gabriel's facial expression hardened.

"I think it's time to tell me why you're asking me these questions."

"When I was with Lucifer, when we were fighting, he told me he and I are bonded. That it happened during the grace absorption."

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What? Gabriel, what's going on? Was he telling the truth?" panic was rising in my chest.

Gabriel placed his hand across the top of my chest and closed his eyes. I could see his eyes moving back and forth underneath his closed lids. When he opened them they were filled with worry and heartache.

"Cas, buddy, you're needed now." He called out to Castiel.

Castiel appeared at the other end of the porch. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Gabriel's hand against my chest still.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" he looked at me with worry.

Gabriel removed his hand as he turned towards his little brother.

"When you and Luce were fighting over Angie that night, do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed in thought.

"Just that she began glowing. Her eyes were glowing. Everything on her was glowing."

"Is that it?"

Castiel thought for a moment longer. He raised his eyes slowly to look at me, his eyes widening in realization.

"There was an exchange. Bright energy floated out of her and Lucifer's energy flowed into her and her energy flowed into him. Is that how she became an angel?"

"Think, brother. Think hard. Back to when you were first learning about grace. What happens if grace is exchanged?"

"The two angels become bonded. But that requires both beings to be angels."

"You said she was glowing before the energy left her."

Castiel looked at me in panic.

"Glowing with angel grace. She had just converted. Oh no. No. No. This can't be happening."

"But my soul is marked for Cas. This doesn't make sense." I finally spoke up.

"Just because it's marked doesn't make it so it can't be bonded to someone else. The only way to prevent that is to become bonded with the soulmate." Castiel explained with sadness in his tone.

"So, then what does bonded actually mean?" I asked.

"It means if Lucifer wants you, you're his. No matter who your soul is marked for." Gabriel explained.

"No. That's not happening." I jumped to my feet."

"What's not happening?" Sam asked as he rounded the side of the house.

"Grab Dean, I'll get dinner started. I'll tell everyone everything when Bobby gets here for dinner." 


	7. Bobby and Jody's Hunt

It's been two weeks since the dinner with Bobby and Jody. Bobby was not happy to find out I decided to go after Lucifer on my own. He made it clear the boys did the right thing by not giving me the option to go alone. He loves me and recently he told me I was the closest to a daughter he would ever have. He would never understand just how much those words meant to me.

He also was livid, as was Sam and Dean, when I told them about my being bonded to Lucifer. They all voted to try to find a way to break the bond. Dean made it very clear that Lucifer would not stake claim to me. Castiel agreed. He and Gabriel searched and found more ancient Enochian runes and spells to help hide me from any supernatural prying eyes, no matter who it may be.

Carrying more boxes to the stable for Dean I noticed the recipient's name.

"Here ya go, James Dean."

Chuckling, I handed the box over to him and looked around the stable.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to turn this into a garage."

What used to be the horse stable was now a fully functioning mechanics garage with a car lift, rows of organized tool boxes, tool benches against each wall, donned tools and parts for the Impala

"It was a hard but satisfying project. Sammy helped a lot." He slid a box cutter down the middle of the package to break its seal.

He pulled out a few small items, rubber hoses, and cleaning solutions.

"What's with the cleaners?" I asked curiously.

"Special solutions for cleaning the engine. Gotta make sure Baby is beautiful inside and out!" he winked as he set the items on the tool bench.

I snickered at his obsession as I walked around the stable looking at all of the changes he added.

"So maybe this shouldn't be called the stables anymore. It's a full-blown garage now. A mechanic shop."

Walking back towards the Impala I ran my fingertips along with the smooth metal. The coolness of the metal felt good, I hadn't realized how warm I felt. I took a step closer to watch Dean work under the hood but gripped onto the roof of the car instead.

The room began to spin; I was sweating so bad I could feel little droplets on my skin. My vision became blurry and the room started to fade.

"Dean, I don't..."

••••••

"Bug. Bug, wake up."

"Cas, Gabriel, get your asses back here."

I woke up feeling cool moisture on my forehead. Looking around I realized I was on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Bug, you feeling alright?" Sam asked as he dabbed my face with a cool washcloth.

"I feel fine." I sat up feeling confused.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Lay back down." Dean sat on the edge of the cushions next to me.

I could feel Castiel and Gabriel coming.

"Dean?" Castiel asked as they appeared.

"She passed out. She was fine. She was in the stables with me talking about the changes Sammy and I have made and then all of a sudden she was on the ground."

I sat fully up swinging my legs over the cushions.

"Hey, I said to take it easy." Dean put his hand on my leg preventing me from standing.

"I feel fine, Dean, I promise. I'm probably just dehydrated. Nothing some water can't fix." I stood and headed for the kitchen.

In passing Castiel and Gabriel were studying me. I could tell they were both trying to read me. I shut them out and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You don't just pass out for no reason, Angie. Is this Lucifer?"

Sam followed me into the kitchen. He was leaning against the wall watching me down the entire bottle of water.

"I'm fine. I promise." I smiled.

I really was fine. I felt great, just thirsty. Grabbing another bottle of water, I sat down at the table while the guys were all standing there watching me.

"You've shut me out." Cas said as he walked around the table to sit next to me.

"Because there's nothing for any of you to worry about. Come on, guys. Sam. Dean. You've both gotten woozy from not drinking enough water before, especially after working out or working in the sun on Baby."

Sam and Dean both eyed me suspiciously.

"If you're sure..." Sam said not believing a word I was saying.

"I am." I smiled.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to get back to research. We're either killing Lucifer or finding a different way to break the bond. I vote for the first." He headed back to his room.

Dean watched me for a moment longer. Seemingly satisfied with my answer he headed back to the stables.

"Ok, so you want to tell us what's going on?" Gabriel asked as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Guys, honestly, I'm ok. I feel great."

"You look great. You're radiating. Which is confusing since you just passed out." He said eyeing me.

"Like I said dehydration." I tilted the water bottle towards him before I took a long swig.

"Right, we're angels, we don't get dehydrated." Castiel stated.

"You also don't get tired but you sure have been sleeping lately." I deadpanned.

Castiel's mouth opened and closed as he was thinking of what to say.

"You know why I'm sleeping. I don't have to or need to. I do it to spend the nights with you."

His response was in a hurt tone.

"We need to make sure Lucifer isn't trying to pull you back to him."

"I didn't mean it that way, Sugar. Please, guys, I'm good. I'd tell you if I wasn't ok."

"Are you absolutely positive you're good? You have to tell me now because if you're not you're not going."

Sam came running into the kitchen in a panic.

"What's going on?" I stood; ready to run out the door.

"Not until you tell me you're ok."

"Damn it, Sam, I'm fine!" I yelled.

"It's Bobby."

"What?" I hurried around the table towards the front door. Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel were on my tail.

"Dean!" I screamed as I ran towards the stable.

Dean came running out in worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking me over.

"Fine. Sam said somethings wrong with Bobby."

"Jody just called me. Bobby's missing." Sam explained.

"You and Sam get the Impala to Bobby's in case we need weapons," I looked to Castiel and Gabriel. "I'm going to Bobby's now."

I closed my eyes and focused on Bobby's kitchen. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the front yard where Jody jumped from the shock of my sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, you know I normally give a heads up but Sam says Bobby's missing. What's going on?"

Jody's brow furrowed, her lips were pouting, and her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying.

"Come on in." she continued to the porch.

"I can't."

She turned back towards me in confusion.

"The night we left, we warded the entire house against demons and angels."

She sat on the steps and buried her face in her hands as she began talking.

"We were on a hunt. Demons. Was supposed to be a quick in and out but Bobby was blindsided by one of them and vanished. I looked everywhere for him, Angie. He's vanished into thin air."

"Ok. Take me back to where you guys were."

As she stood, we heard the roar of the Impala's engine. Turning towards the street we watched as Dean pulled into the drive, stopping in front of us.

"Where are Cas and Gabe?" I asked noticing the backseat empty.

"Gabriel mumbled something about tracking Bobby so they took off in search of him." Sam answered me.

"I was just going to take Angie back to where Bobby and I were fighting demons." Jody explained to the guys.

"Alright, we'll take Baby. Let's go." Dean stated as he climbed back into the car.

I walked around to the driver's side and slid into the backseat.

Jody gave Dean directions and talked to the guys about how they heard about the demons.

I was trying to call out to Cas and Gabe but they seemed to either have me shut out or ignoring me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Bobby. I thought about all of our good memories. Him teaching me to shoot, fight, research. The time spent going over lore and how he'd test my knowledge.

Bobby, please be ok. I thought to myself.

Angie? How am I hearing you?

Bobby! Are you ok? Do you know where you are?

I've been better. I'm tied up in a dark room. I have no idea where I'm at.

I opened my eyes quickly.

"Guys, Bobby's ok but they have him tied up in a dark room."

Sam and Jody turned to look at me while Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"How do you know that?" Jody asked.

"It comes with the new stuff." I half-smiled.

Dean pulled down a dark alley.

"Definitely a place the scum of the Earth would hang out." Dean mumbled.

He pulled the Impala off to the side and Sam jumped out of the car rushing to the trunk. Jody caught my arm before we opened our doors.

"He's ok?" she asked with worry.

"For now. Let's find him before anything can happen to change that."

We met the guys at the back of the car; I looked around while they grabbed their go-to weapons. I could feel a strong warding.

"Guys..." I said as I looked around trying to find any weak spots.

"Ange?" Dean was watching me look around.

"What is it, Angie?" Sam asked.

"I can't go in there. There's warding."

"Ok, good. Keeps you away from the creeps in there." Dean said as he shoved the demon knife inside his jacket.

He, Sam, and Jody took off towards the building.

"Ok. I'll just wait here then." I said as I leaned against the Impala.

"Angel,"

I turned towards Castiel's voice.

"Cas? Where's Gabe?"

"With Bobby. We have to find a way for me to be able to find you. I only knew where you were because Jody isn't hidden from angels."

He pulled me in for a hug. My body seemed to warm itself at his touch. I leaned into him, allowing him to hold me.

"I'm useless. The warding... They're in there alone."

"You're not useless. Come on, it's your brother's, they're too stubborn to let demons get the best of them." He kissed the top of my head.

I heard gunshots echoing through the building. A few people ran out of the building and around to the back.

Jody ran out next. She looked to her left then ran off to the right, gun aimed and ready.

Sam and Dean were now exiting the building following Jody.

I let go of Cas to run to them until I heard Gabriel's voice. I looked to Castiel in panic.

Guys, Lucifer is at Bobby's.

"Cas." I was bouncing from foot to foot torn between vanishing right then or running after Sam, Dean, and Jody first.

"No. He told you that you two are bonded for a reason. He's going to try to take you from me. You're not going there alone."

"I won't be alone. Gabe is there. I can't just let Bobby get hurt, Cas!"

"Go. I'll call out to them and get them back safely." He pecked my lips quickly and I was gone. 


	8. The Devil's Demise

I appeared in the gravel drive at the side of Bobby's house. Looking around, listening for movement inside the house, I was confused when I didn't hear any. I searched quietly for Gabriel knowing he wouldn't be able to get past the warding on the house.

I heard a loud crash in the distance and took off running towards it. Gabriel flew past me landing against the tire of one of the many cars in the scrap yard. Looking towards the other end of the walking path I saw Lucifer standing there, thumbs in his belt loops.

"Gabe, where's Bobby?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on Lucifer.

"Safe." He answered. "Stay away from him, Angie."

I ignored him and moved towards Lucifer as he moved towards me. We met halfway and stared one another down.

"Tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "Your need to keep family safe will be your undoing."

I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"I am about sick and tired of your threats towards my family."

"Well then let's go hang out. You can teach me a few things, I'm sure." He grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel appeared next to me causing Lucifer to break his focus on me.

"Leave us be. We have some things to work out." He waved Gabriel off.

"I don't think so, brother. Not this time." Gabriel said as he allowed his archangel blade to fall from his sleeve.

Lucifer rolled his shoulders and cocked his head to the side.

"That's how this is going to go?"

"That's how this is going to go. So, either leave her alone or we fight and I kill you." Gabriel tightened his grip on the handle of his blade.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a ring of fire spread around Gabriel.

"Holy oil." Lucifer gave an evil satisfied grin. "I can't have you getting in the way of me claiming my bond with her."

Gabriel screamed out in fury. His voice bellowing through the scrap yard, causing thunder to clap.

Before I was able to move towards Gabriel Lucifer was behind me with his arm around my middle. I felt rage soar through me at the feel of his touch.

"Shhh. Calm down little one." He whispered into my ear making my skin crawl.

He turned me around to face him. I pushed him away but he tightened his arms around me.

"You're special. You can do things no angel or even archangel is able to do. I can feel the power within you. I can feel your strength. I want you to share that with me. Together we can be unstoppable."

I pushed out of his arms taking a step backward.

"You've lost your marbles if you think I'd ever consider working with you."

"We could make this world what we want it to be, Angel." He began circling me. "Let's embrace our bond."

I reached out grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Pulling him towards me I stared into his eyes as I said,

"What I want is for you to disappear for good. Bonded or not, I'll never be yours."

He snapped his fingers making Bobby appear on the ground next to Gabriel's ring of fire. He wasn't moving.

My eyes widened in worry at the sight. I pushed Lucifer away from me running to Bobby. Touching his forehead, I tried to get a read on him. I couldn't feel anything.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded as I stood.

"Just a little spell. It will either wear off and he'll be fine or it won't and he'll die." He shrugged.

"Remove it!" I demanded as I closed the distance between us again.

"Yeah, um, no. You're not helping me so why should I help you?" he pursed his lips to the side of his mouth.

"Lucifer, remove the spell or so help me God..."

"You sound like Dean now." He chuckled.

I could hear the Impala off in the distance. It wouldn't be long and they'd be here. I needed to wake Bobby before Jody seen him this way. I told her he was ok.

"What do you want from me?" I asked feeling helpless.

"Angie, don't let him in your head. He's messing with you." I heard Gabriel behind me.

"Simple. Accept our bond and show me what you know or tell Sam to say yes."

"Absolutely not."

"Have it your way." He looked over to Bobby and snapped his fingers once more.

Bobby woke up abruptly gasping for air. I lurched forward screaming for Lucifer to stop what he was doing. He knocked me to the ground. Climbing back to my feet I ran towards him again connecting with his chest I tossed him against the door of a car behind him, the metal concaving around his body. Lunging at me he aimed at my abdomen, I arched my body causing him to just miss connecting with me. Grabbing his head, I slammed it against the windshield of the truck I was next to, watching it bounce off and blood spill from the gash.

He stood, shaking off the dizziness. His eyes flashed red, I turned to run but he grabbed my arm throwing me to the ground, and straddled my abdomen.

"I just wanted to be friends." He sneered down at me.

"You expect me to be friends with someone who threatens my family?"

"Well to be fair, I did ask first."

"And hurting Bobby is going to make me want to help you? You're done hurting the people I love. You've got a sick twisted idea of friendship."

I wriggled under him fighting to get free. He knocked my head against the ground causing a severe throb to build in the back of my head. I fought him off crawling out from under him.

He caught my ankle dragging me back to him. I kicked at him as he stood. I began climbing to my feet again but his foot connected with my abdomen as he kicked me across the gravel.

I clenched my jaw as the rage inside of me burst open. My eyes were now glowing as I rose to my feet. Grabbing a tire iron off the ground I slowly stalked towards him. He watched me almost as if he was in awe of the person in front of him. I raised the tire iron and swung it down with force, he caught it in his hand yanking it from mine. His fist connected with my jaw, the force of his punch making me see stars. Vaguely hearing the sound of gravel underneath moving feet I concentrated on the man moving in front of me.

I lunged forward causing him to lose his balance allowing me to gain the upper hand.

"I'm not losing any more people I love." I growled as I landed a punch to his nose causing his nose to break.

"Love?" Lucifer asked curiously not fazed by losing control over me.

"That is what I said, isn't it? You've messed with the wrong Winchester." I forced him to his feet.

"You see, Sam and Dean are very protective."

I punched him once causing him to stumble backward.

"They'd die for their family and friends."

I threw another punch with the opposite fist.

"They'd do anything for family."

I shoved him sending him tripping backward. I grabbed his shirt forcing him back to his feet.

"But what they don't have mixed in with the love of family and value of friendship," I kicked him backward with the flat of my foot.

"Is a life growing inside of them. Their own flesh and blood."

I kicked him backward one more time forcing his back against another truck.

Thinking about my Nephalem blade, it appeared in my hand. Lucifer caught sight of the blade and fear filled his soulless eyes.

"You not only threatened my family, Lucifer. You threatened my unborn child. Take this bond and shove it up your ass."

Staring into his eyes I thrust my blade into his chest as far as it would go, twisting it for good measure.

Lucifer's face contorted as he screamed out in agony. His eyes began to glow, his opened mouth was glowing, and his entire body began illuminated before he burst into nothing in front of me allowing my blade to fall to the ground with a clank.

The sound of Bobby's coughing broke through the throbbing in my head. Running over to him I watched as he slowly rose to his feet. Everyone was standing in the middle of the gravel staring at me. The fire around Gabriel was still burning. I walked overstepping on it and watch the flames extinguish.

"Angel?" Castiel stepped closer to me.

I looked into his eyes. He was reading, searching, looking for answers. I fully opened myself to him. He stood in front of me staring with adoration.

"Did we hear you right?" Dean asked as he took one step towards me.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

"Maybe we should let her and Cas have a moment."

Reluctantly Dean turned and headed towards the house with Sam, Bobby, and Jody. Gabriel disappeared leaving Castiel and I standing alone in the middle of the scrap yard.

I looked around at all of the old busted up vehicles.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out."

"You're...we're..." he grabbed my hands and held my arms out as he scanned my body with his eyes.

His eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. He pulled me in kissing me with such passion and love that I could feel his love within me.

Pulling away he looked in my eyes, his brow slowly pulling into a furrow.

"Is this safe? Will you survive the birth?" he asked as his eyes filled with fear.

"Honestly, Cas, you know more than I do and you don't know much." I shrugged.

"If this baby will kill you, you can't have it."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I backed away.

"Don't you suggest what I think you're thinking about suggesting." I clenched my jaw together.

"Angel, I can't lose you." He pleaded, grabbing my hands.

I sighed, retrieved my blade from the gravel, took his hand in mine, and headed towards the front of the house.

"We'll figure this out but for now, let's celebrate the devils' demise." 


	9. Visit From God

Standing outside of Bobby's house everyone was staring at me expectantly.

"Hey, Sam, could you go in and break the angel warding? I'd really like to sit down right now."

Castiel and Gabriel were both standing behind me as Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Jody were standing in front of me on the porch steps. Sam happily obliged my request turning to disappear inside.

"You don't look well." Dean observed.

"I'm fine, Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"Just like you were fine before passing out earlier?" he retorted.

"Well, I did just battle the Devil, himself, and won. Cut me some slack!"

I could feel a heaviness easing as Sam was breaking the angel warding. I no longer felt like I was fighting to stand near the house. Soon after Sam was in the doorway calling for us to come inside.

Once in Bobby's living room Bobby grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Listen, kid, I've been hard on you recently. What you did out there just now... You saved my life."

When he pulled me away from him holding me out at arm's length I smiled.

"I love you too, Bobby."

Smiling, he nodded and motioned for me to have a seat on the couch.

Bobby and Jody sat in chairs next to one another, Castiel sat next to me with Gabriel on the other side of him, Sam and Dean were standing in front of me, both of them with their arms crossed over their chest as if they were expecting something.

Looking up at them I sighed.

"Ok. Well as I told Cas outside... This is not how I wanted to tell you guys."

"How long have you known?" Sam asked.

"Wait, so you're really pregnant?" Bobby's eyes were wide, brows raised in shock.

"I am." I nodded. "Sam, I've known for a little over a week."

"And we're just now finding out? How long would you have waited to tell us if Lucifer wouldn't have shown up tonight? Great job with him, by the way. Our baby sister killed the devil, Sammy." He nudged Sam with his elbow, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Honestly, I was just trying to find any information I could on this type of pregnancy. There was also the whole bonded to the devil situation. I wasn't taking any chances."

"Are you in danger?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Is this similar to a human having an angel's baby? Are you going to survive the birth?" Dean's concern showing through his short-lived pride.

"Guys, this is all new to me. I have no idea and I can't find any type of information what-so-ever." I admitted as I fiddled with my fingers in my lap.

"Angel," Castiel shifted his body towards me.

"Cas, no."

"But if it's,"

"Damn it, Cas. I said no." I jumped to my feet to face him.

"What's going on?" Jody asked looking between Cas and me.

Castiel ignored the question as he proceeded to look me in the eye as if we were having a silent conversation.

"Guys?" Sam asked.

"Want to fill us in on what's going on here?" Dean was getting impatient.

Gabriel rose to his feet with a sigh.

"Cas wants Angie to abort the child."

"What?" Jody was now on her feet. She stood at my side in my defense.

"Castiel, you don't ask a woman to do something like that. You're an angel for crying out loud. How could you even want such a thing?" she demanded.

"Jody," Dean called to her.

"She wants this child. You can see it in her eyes. She's been holding back her emotions and now I know why." She crossed her arms, resting some of her weight on her hip.

"Jody, this is different." Dean stated.

"How so? A woman is pregnant, this should be a celebration!"

"She could die." Sam interjected.

Jody turned to me; eyes wide.

"Is this true?"

Castiel had his face in his hands. I could feel his fear. The moment Lucifer died I felt a type of release, almost as if a heavy energy was leaving my body. As soon as it was gone, I could feel every emotion Castiel was feeling as if it were me feeling them.

"If a human is impregnated by an angel, it's almost certain the human will die during the birth of the child." Bobby explained as he joined those of us standing in the middle of the room now.

Jody looked to me with her eyes filled with sorrow and sadness.

"Ange, if it's the same outcome for you maybe Cas is,"

I turned to Dean quickly, my nose inches from his. Between a clenched jaw, I looked into his eyes as I said,

"It's not an option."

Feeling my anger rising I pushed past him and walked outside. Sitting on the first step of the porch I rested my face in my hands. I closed my eyes and did something I hadn't done since I was a child. I prayed.

"Hey, God, it's Angel Winchester. I know it's been so long since I've talked to you and I know you don't answer prayers but I thought that maybe, this one time..." I ran both hands up over my forehead, down the back of my head where they rubbed the back of my neck as I looked up towards the sky.

"I don't know what I am. Gabe says I'm the first of my kind, there's not much information for me. God, I can't lose this baby." Tears were now streaming down my face.

"You won't." a voice I'd never heard before made me look towards the Impala.

An average height man was walking towards me gradually, his hands in his pockets. He was clean-cut, brown hair- shirt and combed neatly, facial hair was shaved close to his face. Very handsome. He was almost perfect.

"Just almost?" he asked with a grin.

Looking at him accusingly I narrowed my eyes to study him.

"Who are you and why can you read my thoughts?" I asked as I slowly began to slide my fingertips under the wood of the porch.

"No need to fish that knife out, you're not in any danger." He stated as he stopped in front of me.

"How?" I tilted my head as I looked at him.

"He's Dad."

Turning back towards the kitchen door I noticed Gabriel leaning against the door frame.

"I just came to check on you. Castiel is in shambles right now."

"Bring Castiel out here. And anyone else who would like information." The man told Gabriel who nodded and turned around without question.

"You're Dad?" I scratched at an itch on my nose.

"Wait, you're their dad? As in God?" I asked as I came to a sudden realization.

"Bingo." He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I thought you'd be... taller." I said as I tilted my head to the side again as I studied him more intensely.

The man gave a half-laugh to my comment.

The door opened behind us and everyone began filing out of the house onto the porch.

"Chuck?" Castiel seemed confused.

"Heya, Cas." The man smiled softly.

Castiel seemed uncomfortable. His eyes seem to narrow, widen, and then his brows furrowed as he titled his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"This is God?" Dean asked unimpressed.

"I'm not sure I believe this." Bobby stated skeptically.

"It's Him." Gabriel confirmed.

Jody's hand went to her mouth in awe.

Sam stood quietly taking in the scene in front of him.

"So, someone want to explain why God is in the front yard?" Dean suggested.

"Hi. I'm Chuck. I'm here because Angel prayed to me."

"Chuck? God's name is Chuck?" Dean asked in disbelief as he huffed.

"I'm not seeing the issue here." Chuck stated flatly.

"You came because of a prayer?" Castiel asked as he moved towards me. He took a spot standing behind me.

I looked up at him with a slight smile. He descended the stairs and stood between Chuck and me, almost as if he was trying to protect me.

"Stop, Castiel, you don't need to fear what my intentions are. I'm not here to hurt her." Chuck stated as he removed his hands from his pockets.

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you, she prayed to me."

"You don't answer prayers." Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

"True. But she's special, isn't she?" Chuck looked at me with adoration in his eyes.

"You're not taking Cas away, are you?" I asked standing up behind Castiel.

"What? No. It was his choice to become a fallen angel. With what he went through, he's earned it." He nodded towards Castiel with a smile.

Castiel seemed to relax a little.

"So, the reason you prayed to me. You're worried about the baby you're carrying."

I swallowed thickly not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone.

"What you are, Angel... is not something you became purposely. This is the only reason you have been put under my protection."

"Your protection?" We all asked in unison, stunning one another.

"Yes. There is order back in Heaven. I've made it clear you are not to be harmed. And after tonight's show, I am 100 percent satisfied with my decision. Although, you did kill one of my firstborns."

"He was the devil. Literally!" I said in defense.

"Don't worry; I don't hold it against you. He had it coming. Honestly, I'm shocked it took this long. You did the world a good deed. Although, I can't say I won't miss him dearly."

"The child?" Dean deadpanned.

"Ah, right." Chuck scanned over everyone standing on the porch behind me.

"You've got the quite the family to back you, little Winchester." He smiled approvingly.

"And to have Gabriel's true love and protection is something to be said. He doesn't allow anyone to get close to him. He's taken you all in as family."

Gabriel seemed to shy away for the first time I have ever witnessed.

Chuck turned his attention back to me.

"Angel. The unforeseen Nephalem. And Castiel, my fallen angel. What a pair you two make. I kind of love it. Anywho, your child is safe. It will be a force to be reckoned with, you will have your hands full." He grinned almost as if he was entertained by the idea.

"That doesn't tell us if she will survive the birth." Dean debated.

"She will be just fine, Dean." Chuck turned to Dean reassuringly.

"So, she won't die?" Castiel wanted to be completely sure of this answer.

"Castiel, I understand your worry and fear. It's hard not to feel them. Angel is going to be just fine. You both will be. That baby you're cooking in that oven of yours..." he pointed to my stomach.

"That child is going to be something special. You all just wait and see." He smiled, nodded towards everyone, and disappeared.

"This family gets weirder and weirder every year." Bobby said as he turned back to the kitchen followed by Jody.

Dean walked down the steps to stand at my level. He grabbed my arms pulling me into his chest.

"I'm happy for you." He smiled, wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you." Smiling, I up at him and Sam, who was waiting to hug me.

Sam and Dean made their way back into the house leaving Castiel and me outside alone. Turning back to face him I was met with sadness on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked sliding my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around me but looked away.

"I entertained the idea of an abortion and that is something usually I'd never do. In doing so, I hurt you." He explained in shame.

"Yes, it hurt me and it is something I'd have never done even if Chuck were to tell me I'd die. I understand why you considered it, Cas. I really do. I just need you to understand that it would never be an option for me. I would never take an innocent life to save my own. Especially a child's life."

He looked into my eyes, nodding.

"I'm sorry."

I let go of his waist and cupped his jaw with my hands.

"We're ok." I said as I softly pressed my lips to his.

***

The following morning, I woke up with my head on Castiel's chest, his arms around me, him staring down at me lovingly.

"Good morning, my Angel." He cooed as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked sitting up.

"No. I watched you and did some thinking."

"About what?" I asked sitting up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Sleep was something I didn't need much of anymore but it still felt nice.

"Everything." He pulled me back to him wrapping his arms around me again.

I giggled at his sudden need for affection.

"You know you're going to have to let me go at some point this morning or everyone will be knocking on the door, right?"

"Let them knock." He smiled against my lips.

I kissed him back as I shifted in bed to crawl over him. He stopped me once I was straddling him, pulled me down to him kissing with more passion.

A knock at the door caused him to break our kiss with a deep sigh of disappointment.

Giggling as I climbed off of him and padded over to the door. Sam greeted me from the other side.

"Breakfast is ready and Bobby made the sweet tea you like."

"Just let me throw on some proper clothing and we'll be down." I smiled.

Turning back towards Castiel he was already up and pulling on his slacks.

"Hey, take those back off." I said wanting to see him in something other than his slacks or pajama pants.

He raised an eyebrow and dropped his pants without question.

"No. Not for that." I laughed.

He blew out a breath of disappointment and sat on the bed as he removed the pants from around his ankles.

"Why then?" he asked.

"I'll be right back."

Running to Dean's room and rummaged through his drawers and found a pair of jeans he hasn't worn in a long time. Turning to his closet I grabbed a dark and light blue flannel and one of Dean's leather jackets and headed back to my room.

"Put these on." I handed them to Cas.

He looked down at the clothing in front of him and then back up to me, tilting his head to the side in question.

"I love the trench coat and suit look but let's try something different for a change." I suggested as I picked up his coat off of my chair and hung it in my closet.

I turned to grab his slacks, folding them neatly and sliding them through a hanger. Grabbing his suit jacket I smoothed it out and hung it on the same hanger as the pants. I selected another hanger for his white button-down shirt and hung it with his other clothing. When I turned around my jaw dropped.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him snuggly. The dark blue flannel and the leather jacket over it. His bright blue eyes stared back at me and all I wanted to do was rip all of the clothing off of him.

"I take it you like it?" he grinned.

"Mmhmm." I hummed in approval as I moved towards him sliding my arms around his neck.

He slid his arms around my waist staring into my eyes as his grin widened. He leaned down pressing his lips against mine once more, parting mine eagerly with his tongue. My fingers slipped into the back of his hair, gripping it in my fist as his kisses intensified.

"Ange, get your ass down here!"

Dean was yelling from the bottom of the steps.

We hesitantly broke our kiss, I felt deprived. I bit my bottom lip as I looked him over once more.

"I've got to change. We need to get down there before Dean comes bursting through the door." I said pulling away towards my dresser.

I grabbed a pair of my pants and slid them on. When I tried to button them, they wouldn't quite reach. I sighed looking over to Cas who smiled innocently as he shrugged.

"Whatever. This is your fault you know." I said as I yanked out a pair of black leggings.

"I don't remember you objecting one time during our tango." He defended himself.

"Oh brother, you've been talking to Gabriel, haven't you?" I rolled my eyes at his use of the tango analogy.

He shrugged.

"It is a cleaner way of talking about sexual intercourse."

I grabbed a red flannel from my closet, slid my arms into it, and buttoned it up quickly. Looking down I realized it was a few sizes too big.

"This must be Dean's." I rolled up the long sleeves.

"Come on, let's go." I said rushing out of my room and down the stairs.

As we entered the kitchen Bobby looked up from his seat at the table.

"Well, it's about time, sunshine."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Good morning, everyone." Castiel smiled.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean was looking at the red flannel I was wearing. He glanced at Castiel and his face dropped.

"Those are my clothes. What the hell, Ange?"

"They are but you never wear them anymore. I haven't seen you in that jacket for years." I pulled a chair out next to him.

"Besides, he looks so much better in it." I said looking towards Cas dreamily.

"Oh gross." Dean grunted as he scrunched his face up at me.

"Keep them, Cas, I can't wear those again after hearing this."

This reaction caused laughs around the kitchen.

"I think you look nice, Cas." Jody said as she set plates in front of us.

"Thank you, Jody. It's definitely different from what I'm used to." He sat down in the seat next to me, resting his hand on my leg.

"Eat." Jody instructed me. "You're eating for two now. You need to keep your strength up."

"So, now that we know about the little bundle, we're open to talking about it, right?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

I laughed.

"Yes, you can openly talk about it."

I looked around the kitchen noticing we were missing a person.

"Guys, where's Gabriel?" I asked.

Castiel's gaze dropped to his plate. He poked his food around with his fork. Jody had told him he needed to eat to encourage me to keep eating for the baby. In all honesty, I don't think I need to eat and the baby probably won't either, but to be safe, I do.

"Cas?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"He said he had things to take care of." He answered.

"Ok, then why do you look so uncomfortable right now?"

"It's nothing. Let's finish eating so we can get you out into the sun. I hear the sun is good for pregnant women."

Sam cleared his throat as he stood and walked his plate to the sink followed by Bobby and Jody.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a run."

"I work today. I'll just be upstairs getting ready." Jody stated as she walked towards the stairs.

"I've got some research to do, I'll be in the library." Bobby walked through the living room.

I looked over to Dean waiting for him to take off like the others.

"What?" he asked as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"Everyone else took off at the mention of Gabe, just waiting to see what you do."

"I don't know why everyone else left but I'm not leaving bacon to go to waste." He bit into another piece of bacon and chewed as if it was the last thing he'd ever eat.

Rolling my eyes with amusement I turned my attention back to Castiel.

"So, where'd Gabe run off to? Don't you dare lie to me." I began shoveling eggs into my mouth. The taste was much more intense than before. It was as if I could taste every seasoning Jody had used while cooking. I hummed my appreciation for the food.

"Gabriel is working with Chuck. On what, I don't know. He told me he wouldn't be around for a while but if we needed him all we had to do was pray."

"Ok, what's so secretive about that?"

"It just doesn't make any sense." He started as he pushed his plate away.

Dean rose to his feet, he grabbed Castiel's plate and took it to the sink, along with his.

"I mean, God... err...Chuck... is never around. We don't hear from him in many millennia and now all of a sudden he is pulling Gabriel in to collaborate with?"

"I agree with, Cas. It is a little strange." Dean added.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, guys. If something serious was up, Gabe wouldn't leave us in the dark. This is Gabe we're talking about. He's family." I stuffed the last of my food in my mouth, took the rest of the dishes to the sink, and began filling the sink with soapy water.

"I'm not saying he would keep us in the dark." Castiel stood, making his way over to the sink next to me. "I'm just saying, it's odd. All of a sudden we have a visit from God himself and now he's interested in Gabriel's help?"

"Something doesn't add up. Is there a way for you to poke around, Cas? Maybe find something out?" Dean asked as he was lacing up his boots.

As I was scrubbing the dishes clean, Castiel was rinsing them off and placing them in the strainer to dry.

"Headed out?" I asked once Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah. I want to head back to the garage and finish fine-tuning Baby."

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced back at him.

"I thought you were pretty much done working on the Impala?"

"She always needs some TLC but yes, I'm almost done. Just some finishing touches." 


	10. My Very Own Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the first book, this is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to anything Supernatural related nor am I using actual Mythology research and information. Some of my ideas are from the actual mythologies, some stem from other tv shows, and some are completely made up, smooshed, and mashed together to become what I think sounded good at the moment. This is for my entertainment only, don't take any of this information as facts.

A few short hours later Castiel and I were walking through the front door of the ranch. I noticed Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table, back facing us. I could hear Sam's voice meaning he was sitting at the end of the table just out of eyesight. We headed began towards the hallway to our bedroom but I stopped at the mention of offspring. Looking back towards Castiel, he knew I wanted to know what the conversation was about and headed to the kitchen. I stopped him, motioning towards the living room. We sat on the couch and listened.

"Isn't this something that is considered eavesdropping?" Guilt-filled eyes, Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Yes, but this is Gabriel, you know he already either heard us come in or feels us sitting here. If he wanted to stop talking, he would. Sam won't care. He's looking for as much information as he can get." I assured him with a pat on his leg.

Seeming to ease the tension with my words, I wrapped my arms around his middle, leaned into his shoulder, and we listened to the words exchanged between the two men.

"The idea of an offspring from a demon and an angel always existed but was never entertained, for obvious reasons. Angel was forced into it when she absorbed Castiel's and Lucifer's grace. It is definitely a different approach to creating a Nephalem but it works all the same. This is what we would consider the Primordial Being. Although Angel herself, was not created at the beginning of time, the possibility of a Nephalem was. This makes her Primordius. Latin term for the Original. She is the very first of her kind, making her unique. Rare. Original."

"But Lucifer wasn't a demon. He never was. He was still archangel and no human would be able to withstand a full-on blast of archangel grace. It'd surely kill them instantly." Sam and Gabriel had been sharing notes for the last hour about how my situation came about and what I would be considered.

"This is very true. With her body being human, she shouldn't have been able to withstand the blast and intensity of one of their Grace's fully entering into her system, let alone both. Especially with Lucifer being archangel. This tells us she was marked without God's knowledge by another deity. The only ones capable of meddling within an already existing life, besides God, are the Fate's. Clotho, specifically. She was the Greek goddess who spun the threads within human lives. Capable of ending a God/Goddesses or immortals' life. She was also known for bringing people back after they died whether they were mortal, immortal, or of the Gods."

Sam was fully enthralled by the discussion, paying no attention to anyone else in the room. This prevented him from noticing when Dean stepped into the house. I held my finger to my mouth to signal for him to stay quiet. He walked over and sat with me and Castiel on the couch.

"What's going on?" he whispered into my ear.

"Gabriel is explaining to Sam how I became what I am. They are going back and forth with bits of information and facts that each of them has found." I explained.

"So, how is she Nephalem without demonic energy in her? As we stated, Lucifer was an archangel. She should be some sort of hybrid of an archangel and regular angel, right?" Sam asked.

That question made Castiel finally stand up and step into the conversation.

"Excuse me? I am not a regular angel."

Sam and Gabriel looked over to the couch to see the three of us sitting there. They stood from the kitchen table and entered the living room to join us.

"How long have you guys been sitting in here?" Sam asked as he took a seat in the recliner sitting off to the side.

Gabriel sat on the loveseat across from the couch.

"The two of them have been there for pretty much the entire conversation but Dean just joined." Gabriel answered Sam's question.

"I'd like to know the same thing as Sam. How is Ange considered Nephalem if Lucifer wasn't a demon?" Dean asked.

"This is where I began picking dad's brain." Gabriel moved up to the edge of the loveseat, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke.

"You see, this entire thing doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be possible at all and this is where it gets crazy. As I stated previously, Clotho was the only known Greek Goddess capable of altering anyone's life."

"That's not true, Amara is very capable. Angels are capable of healing and saving others. Archangels are capable of even more than angels." Dean argued.

"Amara isn't around anymore; we know it's not her. Archangels would not be able to change a human into an angel let alone anything else stronger."

"You speak of her as if she's no longer alive." Dean stated.

"She was killed by Kratos. He wanted access to the Loom of Fate, Clotho denied him, told him to live with his decisions. Needless to say, Kratos took matters into his own hands." Gabriel answered.

"Did he get to change his fate?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, he did. But he still died a lot sooner than he wanted to. Even God's can't tempt fate and get away with it."

Castiel leaned back into the couch, pulling me back with him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, are we any closer to finding out how Angel was given this gift?" he pointed the conversation back to my situation.

"What I don't understand is, if the Fate goddesses are no longer around, how was Angel's life altered? How was she even able to absorb all of the grace, to begin with? How is she Nephalem without an ounce of demonic power in her?" Dean was getting impatient with the slow progression of the conversation.

"Lucifer was evil. Yes, he was archangel but he was also tainted. His grace was corrupted and darkened over many millennia. Dad believes that the darkness in his grace was enough to cause him to appear demonic."

"Ok, I'm not much worried about how or why I became what I am anymore. What I am worried about is the baby. Is this little one going to have powers? Will he or she have grace? Chuck said this little one is going to be a hand-full, should we worry if that meant in a good way or bad way?"

Resting my hand on my belly, I could feel the warmth welling up inside of me. This child seemed to recognize when someone was talking about him or her; if Castiel was near and if danger was near. During the battle with Lucifer, I could feel the same warmth rising within me. It wasn't until recently that I realized it was from this little bundle of joy trying to warn and help me. When Castiel is near, the warmth is on an entirely different level. It will travel throughout my body and it feels as if someone within me is reaching out as if the baby is trying to get Castiel's attention. The bond that has been created between my child and I is a type of bond I had never felt before. It was unconditional love. I know that no matter what this child does in life, I will always love and be there for him or her.

"Angel," Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face snapping me back focus. "Where did you just go? You were zoned out."

Rubbing my belly lovingly in response to the warmth radiating inside, I smiled.

"I was just thinking about this little one." I said looking down at my stomach.

I had begun to show. Nearing the four-month mark of pregnancy, my belly was slightly puffing out. Anyone who hadn't known me for years would have just thought this was my body build, but no, my slim figure was beginning to give in to the changes of a life growing inside of me.

"You're not as worried about any of this as we are, are you?" Sam looked nervous. His eyes betrayed the attempt at looking calm.

"Honestly, guys, I don't feel threatened. I don't feel afraid. I feel calm and at peace. Everything is going to be alright; I can feel it."

Sam walked over to me, lowering himself to his knees in front of Castiel and I. Reaching out towards my stomach, he looked to me for permission. I nodded with a smile as I watched his hand softly rest against my stomach. Dean followed Sam's actions, reaching out to rest his hand on my belly underneath where Sam's sat.

"I'm still going to do some more digging if you don't mind. I just want to make sure our little Bug is safe." Sam smiled.

My focus left my stomach and rested on Sam's face.

"Bug..."

It was in that moment the feeling of pure bliss and peacefulness washed over me, overwhelming me with happiness and love. The feeling was so intense it had me closing my eyes to steady my emotions. When I opened my eyes each of the men's eyes widened as their eyebrows raised in awe.

Dean was the first to speak.

"Ange, your eyes..."

"How did you change the color?" Sam asked as he and Dean were pulling their hands away.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they were glowing but not your normal orangish color." Castiel stated.

I glanced at Gabriel, he was sitting back in the loveseat now, arm stretched out resting on the back, smiling.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked him.

"Well, little sister, it looks as if our little, err..." he glanced over to Sam. "...Bug, is approving of their little family."

"Do what now?" My brows furrowing and eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What he is trying to say is, our child is happy. Those feelings you have when certain people are near or when you're in certain situations, that is the baby expressing their feelings towards them." Castiel's arms tightened around me.

"Nine times out of ten, a Nephilim is always right during their judgment of a person or situation. I don't see where a Nephalem's child would be any different." Gabriel added to the conversation.

Sam and Dean returned to their positions in their seats. Castiel removed his arms from my waist as he sat forward.

"So, our baby is safe? I mean, the child won't be born into immediate danger? With Nephilim's the child is almost immediately hunted, if not found before the mother gives birth. Are we going to have the same worries of our child?"

"Dad seems to think this child won't be in as much danger as a Nephilim child would be. Will the child be completely safe? No. No one is ever truly safe from the evils in this world. But dad isn't worried or fearful."

"Of course, he isn't. He's God." Dean huffed.

"That's not the point I'm making, Dean." Gabriel deadpanned. "What I am stating is, when I was with dad, we were looking for information. We were putting together anything we could find so that this situation could be better understood. Some things are not able to be explained, like the way a human became a Nephalem for example. Rules were broken here. We just don't know why or how yet. Dad is still searching and he will pull me away when he needs assistance."

"You trust him? After all the time he was just... gone?" Dean asked.

Gabriel's gaze hardened.

"Unless Pops gives me a real reason not to trust him, He will always have my trust."

Dean nodded, averting his eyes from the uncomfortable stare Gabriel was giving. Gabriel turned his focus to Castiel expectantly.

"Brother?"

Castiel looked at his brother, reading his eyes carefully.

"Gabriel, you cannot ask me to give my unconditional trust to someone who seemingly abandoned us for millions of years."

"He is our Lord; you are not to question his decisions." Gabriel demanded.

Sam and Dean's brows were both furrowed. Sam's eyes narrowed while Dean raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Since when are you on the God bandwagon?" his eyes narrowed at the archangel as his question came to an end.

Gabriel stood, agitated.

I sensed the tension and frustration growing in the room. Rising to my feet I held my hand out to Gabriel.

"Come on, Gabe, let's go for a walk out back."

I twisted my body to the side to face Castiel.

"We'll be out back if either of us is needed, but give me some time with him, please?" I asked quietly.

Castiel nodded, understanding my intentions. 


	11. Gabriel's Chat

As Gabriel and I made our way back towards the ranch I decided to bring up the reason why I pulled him away from everyone.

"So, now that we've talked about everything else. Are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

"No one should question our Father."

"I understand that. I think what they are most confused about is why the sudden change of heart? It wasn't long ago that you felt the same way as we do about God abandoning his creations."

"Yes, but He is back now and He is to be respected."

"I'm not saying anyone should disrespect Him, Gabe. Can you see where I'm coming from?"

"I understand what everyone is confused about. What you guys don't understand is, I've spent weeks with him. Just Him and I, searching, pulling research from here and knowledge from there. We worked nonstop for weeks to try to make heads or tails of your situation. I was with Him a few times in Heaven when he addressed the other angels. He has made it clear that neither you nor the child is to be harmed in any way. If anyone attempts such a thing, they will be dealt with accordingly, no questions, no reasoning."

We walked in silence for a moment before he placed his hand on my arm to stop me. Turning to face me, he began.

"This child is a miracle, Ange. He is unexpected and unorthodox, but he is a miracle."

"He?"

Gabriel's eyes twitched as he quickly looked away. Bringing his attention back to me, he sighed.

"Yes. You're having a boy."

"H-how? The child isn't developed enough to know..."

"Yes, he is. Besides, I knew the sex of the child before you even realized you were pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what?" Crossing my arms, arching an eyebrow.

"I knew the moment you conceived."

"How on Earth...?"

"The atmosphere changed. It's hard to explain but if you're high enough up in rank, you can feel such things. Don't you remember me always commenting on how much you were glowing?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought it was just because you could see my happiness."

We turned, continuing our walk back to the ranch.

"His developments will be visible to the human eye this month if you go in for an ultrasound. Though, you know first-hand that primary care is not needed for us. To appease your brothers, if they insist, you're safe to get one done. Nothing out of the ordinary will be visible."

I smiled at the thought of my brother's wanting to see an ultrasound of the baby.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I don't think they're the sentimental type for such things."

"I think they're going to surprise you in the coming years."

Tilting my head in curiosity, Gabriel smiled and shook his head as if to tell me he can't give anything away.

"Alright, well, take it easy on the guys. Please? This is all new for them, especially my brothers. If God is back and is as involved as you say He is, they'll come around, even Cas. You just have to keep in mind that He has been M.I.A for our entire lives and most of Castiel's."

"I understand and I will do my best to be patient with them."

"It's just so strange seeing you so serious about anything. I mean, I know God is something to be completely serious about, but, you're... the trickster." I nudged him with my elbow with a grin.

"I know. I know." he smiled back as he slid his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.

Wrapping my arms around his middle, I squeezed him in a hug as we reached the front of the house. Before walking into the house, he fully faced me, wrapping me in a proper hug as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You are so loved, Angie. I hope you know that any of us in this house, plus Bobby and Jody, would do absolutely anything for you and now your child."

The warmth began spreading inside of me once more, telling me that my little Bug has approved. I nuzzled my face in his chest as I squeezed him tight.

"We'd do anything for you, too, Gabe. You're family. I hope to feel that."

He kissed the top of my head before breaking our hug. Movement in the window caught my eye. Looking, I found Dean's eyes peering back at me eagerly.

"Come on, Dean is impatiently waiting for something." I chuckled, reaching for the door.

"Gone long enough, weren't you?" Was the greeting we got from my oldest brother.

"We didn't even walk to the entire perimeter of the property, what is it?" Tilting my head in confusion, I could see the anxiety building within him.

"Chuck's here."

My mouth fell open, eyes widened, and brows creased in shock.

"Is everything ok?" I asked nervously.

"Everything is fine, Angel, come in here please."

Chuck's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Gabriel and I entered the kitchen to find Sam, Castiel, and Chuck seated around the kitchen table.

"Everything's ok?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yes. Just paying a little visit to share some newly found information. Gabriel was busy when I got here and with the reason you two were walking, I thought it best to not interrupt."

Smiling in appreciation, I thanked him.

"Would you like me to throw together a snack? Salad? Fruit?"

"Maybe some fruit would be good."

As Gabriel and Dean took a seat, I walked to the fridge to the fridge, grabbing our fruit. Pulling down the huge strainer, I dumped the fruit and ran them under cold water to rinse. Turning to face the guys I stated,

"I've got raspberries, strawberries, blackberries, and bananas. I also have some yogurt and granola. I can mix them all together and make a parfait. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, thank you, Angel." Chuck replied.

Turning my attention to the fruit, fetching the yogurt and bananas, I began peeling and slicing the bananas as they started talking.

"As Gabriel informed Angel during their walk, the gender is known. I will leave it up to Angel on when she decides to share that news. What I am here for is, if my research is correct, this child will become stronger and more powerful than the combined powers of Angel, Castiel, and Lucifer."

"Wait, Lucifer was an archangel, how could the child be more powerful than him?" Dean asked.

"Well, as you may already know, Angel is stronger than Lucifer and she is not an archangel. When the grace of Castiel and Lucifer combined, they created an entirely new strand of grace. With Angel the first of her kind and now pregnant with an authentic original from birth and not from an accidental creation; no offense, Angel."

I chuckled at the comment but took no offense to the remark as I drained the fruit in the strainer, dumped it all into a big bowl, added the bananas, yogurt, and granola. Carefully, I began to mix it all together.

"None taken."

"With this child the first of its kind, it will be one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. Possibly surpassing myself."

With those last words spoken by Chuck; Angel spun around on her heel to face the rest of the kitchen. When she met the gazes of every person in the room, she noticed each one was in shock or in awe.

"How can you guarantee our baby's safety from all of Heaven and other creatures if what you say is true?" Castiel was now on his feet pacing the kitchen.

Swallowing thickly, I returned my focus to Chuck.

"Chuck, not to be a negative Nelly or anything but, if this child could be more powerful than you... How do we know we can trust you not to be one of the ones wanting to destroy it?"

There was a quiet gasp from Sam. Dean's eyes widened and Gabriel shook his head in disapproval. Chuck eyed me amusingly.

"Angel, what did we discuss..." Gabriel was interrupted by Chuck.

"She has the right to be concerned, Gabriel, let her speak."

"I'm not trying to disrespect anyone here, I truly want to know, if this child is capable of being more powerful than God Himself, where is our guarantee that the child is safe from You?" I sat the bowl in the center of the table before I returned to the cabinets for smaller bowls and spoons.

Chuck waited, watching me as I spooned the mix into each bowl and distributing them around the table. Once I was sitting, he continued.

"I can see where you'd be worried about that situation, but I assure you, I no ill intentions towards your child. If anything, I'd love to be a part of his life." he smiled.

"Wait. His life? His? Are you saying she's having a boy?" Dean jumped out of his chair in excitement.

I frowned at Chuck. He winced at my disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I can wipe their memories if you'd like." he offered.

Laughing, whether from the initial shock of the offer or from being appalled that he would even suggest it, I shook my head.

"There's no need for any of that. I just can't surprise Cas now." Frowning, I looked towards Castiel. He was already rounding my side of the table as he approached me.

He pulled me out of my chair, wrapping me in a tight embrace as he kissed me. I smiled against his mouth as I felt his pride and happiness filling him. The baby... our son... was overwhelming me with his warmth of happiness. I could feel movement from within my belly. Quickly, I pulled out of our embrace and grabbed Castiel's hand placing it over my stomach. As our little boy kicked against Castiel's hand, I watched his eyes and his smile widen as wide as they could go. His eyes were shining differently, sparkling, almost as if they were dancing with happiness.

I could see Sam and Dean both standing slightly behind me. I pulled Castiel in for another quick kiss as I broke our embrace fully to turn towards my brothers. As soon as I was free, both Sam and Dean rushed forward, pulling me in for a group hug. I could feel the happiness within both of them.

"I'm so happy for you, Bug. Dean, our baby sister is having a baby boy." Sam beamed. He let me go, stepping back, smiling as Dean embraced me.

Dean's hug felt different. I wasn't sure if it was the overwhelming sense of emotions, I was suddenly feeling but his embrace was different. I could feel pride coming from his body. Pride, happiness, and a hint of fear. He pulled away and held me out in front of him.

"Ange," his eyes were glistening with tears.

I furrowed m brow and tilted my head in confusion.

"Dean?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head before he spoke.

"I'm fine. I'm just so damn proud of you. I'm so happy for you. If dad were here..."

With the mention of our dad, my breath caught in my throat. Shaking my head to stop him from talking, I said,

"I know, Dean. I know, but he isn't here. And even when he was alive, he was never here. Not for me. And hardly ever for you two. Everything will be just fine without him. I have all of you." I motioned to everyone in the room. "You are all my family. Bobby and Jody, as well, of course. This is all this little boy will ever need for family."

Dean looked back at Castiel, his eyes narrowed as he said,

"You need to make her your wife."

"Dean!" Pushing out of my brother's arms, I smacked him on his shoulder.

There was a grin on his face but I knew he was being serious.

"It's not really needed, Dean." Gabriel interjected.

Dean's eyebrow raised as he looked to Gabriel.

"He knocked up my baby sister, of course, he needs to marry her!"

"That's not what he's saying, Dean." Castiel began but was interrupted before he could explain.

"They already share Castiel's grace. All supernatural beings will know they are together just by that alone." Chuck stated.

"But there's a stronger bond. Like the one Lucifer had over her." Dean argued.

Sam shook his head as he brought his hand to his forehead in shame.

Castiel's facial features hardened in hurt. "He's right." he said quietly.

Everyone turned to Castiel in shock. Everyone but Chuck, who was grinning.

Narrowing my eyes at Chuck, I studied his expressions and his eyes.

"Why the grin, Chuck?"

"It's a good grin, but it's not my place." he looked at Castiel as he answered.

"Cas?" I moved back over to him.

"As Dean was suggesting marriage, an angel's form of the human marriage is the bond."

"Right. We already share your grace, though, right?" I slid my arms around his waist as I spoke.

"Yes, but only my grace. When you broke the bond with Lucifer, his grace died along with him. Since your body created its own grace, you wouldn't have felt any different but if it were any other angel, they would have felt an emptiness. We share my grace but to be bonded, an exchange of grace has to be made so that each angel shares one another's grace within their body."

"I see."

"So, asking to exchange grace is kind of like a marriage proposal, and actually exchanging it would be like our wedding ceremony." Sam waited for clarification.

"Correct." Gabriel confirmed.

I noticed everyone looking at Castiel expectantly.

"No. No, no. Cas, don't think you have to ask me that. Don't let them pressure you into anything. I'm already yours, you know that. Nothing will change that." Cupping the sides of his face, I looked into his eyes that bore sadness.

His hands cupped my wrists as he responded.

"I know, Angel, but if I'm being honest with myself... I have wanted a bond with you for as long as I can remember. I want us to be bonded." he said as his arms fell to my waist and pulled me against him.

"So, ask her, dude!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure he just did, Dean." Sam whispered as he elbowed him in the side.

Chuck stood, looked at Gabriel, and stated,

"Gabriel, you were right. This just isn't going to work."

Everyone looked between Gabriel and Chuck but before anyone was able to say anything else, Chuck raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing everything to fade into black. 


	12. Emerald

When the world brightened back up Castiel and I were standing in front of a lake. The area looked familiar. Looking around I realized we were at the lake we stopped at, at least five or six years back when we were working a case in North Carolina. We had just finished up; it was late, Dean went for food before bed but I was hungry so I decided to take a walk and found this lake. I hadn't been there long before Castiel showed up to check on me. He told me Sam and Dean were worried and upset that I just took off and sent him to find me. I taught him how to skip rocks that day. We spent hours at that lake tossing rocks, watching them skip over the water's surface. He stayed and watched the stars with me that night. He removed his coat, laying it on the grass, and let me lean against him as we stared up into the night sky. I remembered feeling the same warmth and anxious feeling then that I felt the first time he ever kissed me. That night was the night I began falling for my fallen angel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking for Chuck.

Chuck, Gabriel, Sam, and Dean were sitting off to the side listening to something Chuck was saying. Castiel wrapped his arms around me from behind as he looked out over the lake. The sun was just beginning to set casting hues of pinks, purples, oranges, and yellow over the sky, reflecting off of the lake.

"I don't have my coat with me this time, but would you want to sit down and watch the sunset?" he asked as his lips brushed against my ear.

Shivers danced up my spine from his touch. Castiel was sitting first, he helped me brace myself as I lowered myself to the ground. This was almost the exact spot we sat in the first night here. I leaned against his chest as his arms slid around my middle. We sat like that until the sun was completely gone from the sky. I began to get up but was stopped by locked arms.

"Cas? The suns down, what are we still going here?" I asked facing him.

"Our night here we gazed up at the stars. Why not tonight?" he shrugged.

I felt the baby stirring, he began fidgeting and kicking, his warmth radiating through me. Castiel's hands found my stomach causing our little one to push out towards his cradling hands.

"Looks as if I've been outvoted. Is this how it's going to be when he arrives? The two of you against me?" I chuckled as I looked up at the stars coming into focus against the night sky.

The sight was beautiful. It looked as if someone used a paintbrush and splattered silver glitter against a black background. I could feel my heart filling with love and happiness. Just as I thought this movement couldn't get any better, a shooting star danced across the sky.

Voices behind us quickly brought me back to reality. The realization of the other's still being here hit me, I climbed to my feet, dusting the grass off of my pants. I turned to face the others only to find Castiel down on one knee in front of me.

Gasping as my fingers found my lips, eyes widening as they found his bright blue ones.

"Cas..."

I could hear commotion off in the distance but nothing was tearing my eyes away from the man in front of me.

"I'm not sure how this is done, to be honest." Castiel looked up at me nervously. I could feel his nerves twisting within his grace. Our baby began moving, slighting pushing against my stomach in reach for his father.

"Angel, the first night we were at this lake is the night I knew I was experiencing human emotions for the first time. I wanted nothing but to protect you and spend all of my time with you. What led us to this moment wasn't quite ideal but I wouldn't change anything, even if I could." His gaze drifted off to the side as he began to ramble quickly. "Well, maybe the unforeseen bond with Lucifer, that definitely..."

"Distractions, Cas." Gabriel called out.

Castiel's eyes snapped back to mine as he was brought out of his dark thoughts.

"Angel, will you share a bond with me...err... Will you marry me?" his brows furrowed momentarily in confusion as he stared up into mine as he sighed,

"Can I keep you?"

My body began warming with the baby's eagerness, his little kicks reaching towards Castiel.

"Yes, Cas." reaching down to his hands, I pulled him to his feet gripping his neck as our lips met. His arms instinctively slid around my waist as he deepened our kiss. The baby pushed outwards again, reaching for Castiel. He placed his hand on my belly, instantly calming the active child within me.

The sound of clapping reached my ears, turning my head to face the guys, I was distracted at the sight of a rising glow. It began circling Castiel and I, swirling around our bodies as if they were one. Looking down I noticed we were floating, just like our first kiss in my room at Bobby's. The glow swirled around us, a soft blue. A second swirl was rising, an orangish color began swirling around the blue, twisting in and out of each other as the two created a light dance framing our bodies. My body began to emit a golden glow. Looking down at my stomach, I could see the glow shining brightly through my clothing. My eyes shot up to Castiel's not sure of what was going on. He placed a reassuring hand on my stomach causing the glow to swirl outwards, wrapping around his wrist, climbing his arm, and wrapping around his body as it connected with the blue and orange glow. The three seemed to hover around us, embracing us in a beautiful swirl of the three colors as they mixed and combined into emerald green.

A hot sensation filled my body, looking at Castiel I could see he was feeling the same sensation. His hands found mine as we accepted the combined grace, allowing our souls to absorb it. The feeling became overwhelming, I closed my eyes to fight back a wave of nausea. When I opened them, staring into Castiel's eyes, his eyes were emitting the emerald green glow of the grace we absorbed just seconds ago. The smile and expression on his face told me that my eyes were doing the same. I felt a combining feeling as if a magnet was drawn to a piece of metal as they connected, snapping into place.

Once my feet were standing on solid ground, Castiel pulled me in for one more kiss before we turned towards the guys, making our way to the benches they sat on. Dean was the first on his feet, rushing towards me, picking me up, spinning me around before embracing me in a tight hug. The baby began squirming around again, pushing outwards. Confused with this motion, I looked down at my belly.

"What's wrong?" Dean's focus followed mine to my stomach where my hand rested trying to ease the baby's restlessness.

"I don't know. He's only ever reached out to Castiel like this."

Sam joined Dean, both of my brothers resting a hand on either side of my belly, feeling the little guy twist and turn inside of me. He was pushing towards both of their hands as he created his warmth, telling me he was happy with his family.

"He already loves you guys, I can feel his emotions."

Both Sam and Dean's eyes met mine as they looked up, smiles donning both of their faces. I was taken aback by Dean's enthusiasm. I knew Sam was more accepting and rooting for Castiel and I, and now our unborn baby, but Dean was one I secretly worried about. He was so against me and Castiel that he was willing to put a strain on our relationship in the beginning. The happiness, pride, excitement, and acceptance that I could feel within his soul, genuine happiness for me, made me so emotional and the fact that my child already seemed to be reaching for Dean filled me with joy and bliss.

Chuck cleared his throat breaking the moment shared between siblings. Glancing over I found him and Gabriel on their feet, hands clasped in front of them, waiting patiently. I was still unsure of what Chuck's intentions were and worried that Gabriel was blindly following his Father out of blind faith. Not knowing how to approach the topic, I did the only thing I could think of, I asked Chuck to come forward.

"He's moving. Would you like to feel?" I motioned him towards me, resting my hand on the area the baby was moving around.

Sam and Dean stepped aside, Dean eyeing me with suspicion. Castiel stepped in line with Dean, whispering something in his ear. Gabriel moved to stand with them. Chuck eagerly placed his palm against my belly causing my son to recoil instantly, his grace rising within me, moving to the area Chuck's hand sat as if creating a barrier or reading it.

"I don't feel..." Chuck started but stopped when there was a sudden kick against his palm. He looked at me, excitement in his eyes.

The warmth of the baby's grace rose within me, telling me Chuck could be trusted. With a sigh of relief, I glanced up at Gabriel, he smiled at me, I nodded in acknowledgment to him. He knew what I was doing.

"Was this your doing?" holding my arms out motioning at the lake around us, I spoke to Gabriel.

"Actually, no. It was all Chuck."

Arching an eyebrow as I turned my attention to Chuck, I felt Castiel settle next to me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked looking to Castiel for an answer.

"No. It wasn't until we were here that I had an idea of what was going on. As everyone knows, I am not very good at being human. I still have much to learn about humanity, but this was His gift to us. His way of showing me that He is here as a friend, a Father, and not someone who wants to hurt our child."

My attention fell to Chuck, studying his face before speaking.

"Chuck, I'm sorry for..."

"No need, Angel. You are protecting your child, powerful or not, you would be protecting him just the same." as he finished his sentence, he raised his hand, snapping his fingers but this time my world didn't fade to black. 


	13. The Drive

"Come on, Ange, let's go." Dean was rushing me out of the house.

"I don't understand what is so important that we have to leave right now." I argued.

He helped pull me up off of the couch. It had been about three months, give or take a few days, since Castiel and I were married/bonded together. Getting up off of the couch has become a two-person task since our little bug has seemed to double his size. My belly, perfectly rounded, has prevented me from doing most of my regular tasks such as cleaning, lifting, carrying, and moving with ease. Sitting on a couch that seems to swallow you, allowing you to sink into the cushions as proven impossible to climb out of on my own.

"You're going to have that baby at any given moment, I want to spend the day with my baby sister before this little angel takes up all of your time."

Smoothing down my clothing, I reached for my water bottle and followed him to the door.

"Should I let Cas know we're leaving? He and Gabriel said they'd only be gone for a little bit."

"Nah, Cas knew I was planning to kidnap you for a few hours today. Sam is meeting up with us when he gets back from Bobby's. Would you feel more comfortable in the Impala or our truck?"

"Let's take Baby. Who knows how often I'll be able to just cruise in her after this little guy joins us?" I answered as I closed and locked the door behind us.

The weather was beautiful today. The sun was shining bright and hot. The clouds were bright white and fully against the deep blue sky. The shade of blue made me think of Castiel's eyes. I hope our son has his eyes. His eyes were one of the first things I fell for. Who wouldn't?

Dean walked me to the passenger side of the Impala and helped me ease down inside, closing the door as he walked away. I pulled the seatbelt out and around me, clicking it into place as Dean closed his door.

"Is that safe? I mean, won't it hurt the baby if something were to happen and that belt tightens up?" he looked from the seatbelt to me with worry.

"Dean, we'll be fine. This little guy is not going to let anything happen to me, he helped me take on Lucifer, for crying out loud."

My body warmed with the rising of Bug's grace. It was a slow rise in warmth, this told me he was happy with what I stated. Lately, he had been a lot more open with his emotions, trying to tell me what he was feeling with his grace.

"Okay, point taken."

The engine roared to life then quieted to a low rumble as Dean was tapping on his phone. At the sound of the engine, Bug squirmed around inside of me, twisting and prodding making me chuckle and rest my hand on my stomach.

"Looks as if you've already got another fan of Baby."

"Before long I'll have him under the car helping me work on her." He grinned as he pulled the gearshift into drive and headed down the long driveway.

"So where are we headed?"

Dean seemed to be in deep thought. I spoke again.

"Wanna tell me what the plan is today?"

This time he glanced over to me but quickly back to the road, nodding his head as if agreeing with something.

"Dean?" Speaking louder this time causing him to look my way.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Narrowing my eyes towards him and arching an eyebrow I stated,

"Obviously, where were you?"

"What? Nowhere. Just in deep thought, I guess?"

"I'm not buying that, but I won't pry. Now, where are we headed?"

"I thought we could go get some ice cream and then just cruise, listen to music. Like we used to." smiling as he glanced over to me, he reached for the radio and turned the music up.

"It's been so long since we set off on a drive, just to drive and listen to music. I'd like that."

I readjusted in the seat to get a bit more comfortable for a long drive. One of our favorite songs from Kansas began playing, Dean and I both reached out to turn it up at the same time. The minute the words began, we were belting out the lyrics, drumming our fingers to the beats, and dancing in our seats as the Impala eased her way down the road.

***

"I can't remember the last time I ate an ice cream cone. I feel like a little kid." Smiling down at the chocolate and vanilla twist ice cream cone in my hand, I smiled.

Dean sucked the thick consistency of his milkshake into the straw.

"It's been a long time. Things seemed to have quieted down, though. Sam and I have been keeping an eye and ear open for cases. Bobby even seemed to be at a loss since Lucifer died."

"You say that like you're upset about it."

"No. It's not that I'm upset about it. I just don't really know what else to do, ya know? I've done almost all I can do to Baby. What else is there for me to do? Hunting is all I know. You know that." he answered as he looked out over the lake we were sitting next to.

"I know. I was hoping you'd find something else to occupy your time, get your mind off of hunting. What if you were to open up your own garage? You really like working on the Impala, would you be interested in doing that for a living?"

Dean was quiet for a moment as he pondered over the question.

"Maybe. I do enjoy helping Bobby with the repairs at the scrap yard."

Smiling, I finished my cone and wiped my hands on the napkin that was wrapped around it.

Dean stood, helping me off of the picnic table, and tossed the remainder of his milkshake in the trash.

"How about that drive?" he smiled.

"Can I pick the music?" I asked hopeful.

"Ange, you know better. Driver picks the music,"

"Shotgun shuts his cakehole." I finished in unison with him. "I know. I know. Can't blame a girl for trying."

He helped me down into the car, closing my door and jogging to the driver's side.

"Ok, what would you pick if I were to say yes?" he asked as he pulled his door closed.

"Wait, seriously?" I turned towards him in shock.

"Hmm, how about country?" I closed my eyes, grinning, waiting for him to scream at me.

"I guess I can put up with it for a few songs." he sighed as he began pushing buttons on the radio.

I sat quietly for a moment, shocked that he actually agreed to allow something other than classic rock play in the car.

He pulled away from the lake, turning left, and headed down the road as the music began playing. I sang along to most of the songs, enjoying myself, and the weather. The sun beamed down on my arm as I let it hang out of the window. The warm wind blowing my hair back as we danced across the pavement.

About an hour into our drive, he pulled the car over and turned towards me.

"Everything ok?" I asked not sure what he was doing.

"Want to drive?"

My eyes went wide with shock as my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on." he opened his door, walked around to mine, helped me out, and walked me to the driver's side to help me down into the car.

I buckled, rested my hands on the steering wheel, and glanced over to him.

"Why are you letting me drive? You hated when I'd drive the Impala."

"Just drive, but the music is going back to rock." he stated as he reached forward and pressed a button. Metallica boomed through the speakers as I eased Baby out onto the road.

I could feel the vibration of the engine through the steering wheel and under my feet. I turned left and right as we glided down back roads enjoying the scenery. Slowing to a stop at a stop sign, my body warmed quickly. My brows furrowed in confusion at what the baby could be upset about. Looking around, I couldn't spot any immediate danger. I looked to my right, out of Dean's passenger window, the road was cleared. Looking to the left, out of my window, the winding road was clear up to the stop sign, and in front of us, no cars were to be seen. Looking around once more for any type of movement in the tree line, I still spotted nothing. The baby began kicking wildly causing me to look down and cradle my stomach with my hand.

"What's wrong, Bug?" I spoke to him.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked noticing my actions.

"I'm not sure. He's going crazy in there." I looked around once more.

Nothing.

"Maybe he's just uncomfortable from you sitting for so long. Let's pull off somewhere so you can stretch your legs." Dean suggested.

Nodding in agreement, I eased my foot off of the brake and onto the accelerator. Checking one more time for oncoming traffic, I allowed the Impala to roll before pressing on the gas. I drove a mile down the road and pulled off when there was a clearing on the side of the road.

Dean helped me out of the car, I stretched my arms and back and leaned against the Impala.

"I'm going off into the trees for a moment, I need to pee." Dean stated as he walked off.

The baby began fidgeting again. I rested my hand on my belly to calm him. This time he wouldn't settle down. His grace was swirling and racing within me. The heat from it was causing me to become nauseous. He began kicking even more, with a force I hadn't felt before. I looked behind me in search of Dean. He was just walking out of the trees.

"Dean," I called out to him. "Something's wrong with the baby." I yelled.

Dean began rushing towards me. I stumbled forward, falling to my knees as a wave of nausea washed over me. Dean's was at my side within seconds, his hands around my waist helping me back to my feet.

"What's going on?" His eyes looking me over frantically.

"I don't know."

"Ange, your eyes..." Dean was staring at me in awe.

"What?"

"They're glowing, green." He nudged me forward, helping me around to the passenger side.

"We need to get you back to the house. Are you able to call out to Castiel?"

As he helped me down into the seat my world began to darken. The warmth within me was overwhelming, taking over my entire body.

"Ange!"

I vaguely heard Dean's voice calling out to me but all of my energy had been drained. I didn't have the strength to answer him. I felt myself falling backward, hitting a soft surface just before my world went completely black. 


	14. Helped by God

I could hear noises around me. Voices. Movements. I tried opening my eyes, they wouldn't open. I could feel my heart racing as I began to panic. I reached inwards with my grace searching for Bug. He was gone.

The mumbled voices began clearing up.

"Fix her!" Dean was screaming.

"Dean," Chuck started calmly.

Chuck? Why is Chuck here? Where am I? I tried moving but my entire body felt heavy. So heavy that I couldn't even make my muscles twitch.

"I already told you I can't fix her just like that. I did everything that I can think of. She's the first of her kind, I can't just snap my fingers and make things work again." Chuck said calmly but with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You've brought others back from the dead before. Castiel is one of them!" Dean was panicking.

Brought others back from the dead? Why would they be talking about bringing people back from the dead?

"Dean, He did everything he can. We have to let her body heal." Sam's voice chimed in.

The atmosphere around me began to change, the ground was vibrating as everything around us began to shake.

I could feel fingers rubbing my hand as he spoke. I tried to squeeze them; my fingers wouldn't move.

"What's going on? Where are Castiel and Gabriel?" Dean demanded.

"You know why they aren't here. They have to stay safe for right now." Chuck answered.

"You're God, why can't you do anything?" Dean asked frantically. He was panicking so bad that I could feel his heart racing.

"This is out of my hands, Dean, even God can't fix everything." Chuck said quietly.

I felt my grace pushing outwards trying to connect with the baby's grace within me. I still couldn't find him. I felt a loss within me. I pushed out to find Castiel. I couldn't find him. Why couldn't I find my family? I should be able to connect with either of them no matter where I am.

"What about the baby?" Sam asked softly. I could hear the emotion in his voice, he'd been crying.

"We won't know until Castiel and Gabriel contact us." Chuck answered.

They have my baby? How do they have my baby? What happened? I needed to figure out where I was. Just as I was fighting against my muscles, trying to move them, I felt the familiar warming feeling rising within me. Relaxing, I opened my grace, reaching out towards it.

"Cas, is he ok?" I heard Dean's voice muffled over a crying baby, he must have been facing away from me.

"He's upset." Castiel shouted over the screaming newborn.

"How do you know that? Uh, aside from the screaming." Sam asked.

"Well, everything around us began shaking when he started crying." Gabriel's voice answered.

"Do you mind?" Chuck asked.

There was quiet for a moment. Why did the crying stop? I fought to move my head, to open my eyes. Nothing worked. I was locked in my own body.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"What the hell is happening?" Dean's voice wasn't panicked anymore, it sounded as if he was in awe.

"Shh, let him work." Sam whispered.

"He's glowing..." Castiel sounded as if he was astonished by what he was watching.

Who was glowing?

Something warm was placed on my chest. I could feel a heartbeat beating against mine; small breaths, and slight baby noises. I felt the familiar warmth pushing into me, but also something stronger. Much stronger. Hands were placed on either side of my shoulders, pushing slightly into me. The pressure was warming. I felt the heaviness within me begin to weaken. My eyelids flickered. I began twitching my muscles, trying to move anything that would move. The small pressure on my chest began moving and squeaking. I heard the sound of a baby cooing.

My baby.

I was still struggling to open my eyes and move, but I could feel his hold on my body weakening.

"Castiel, come lay with her, hold her and your baby." Chuck instructed.

The bed next to me dipped down under the pressure of Castiel's weight. I felt him lay next to me, placing his arm around both our baby and I.

"Now slowly push your grace into her. Look for the baby's grace. You'll find it pulling mine in with his." Chuck explained.

Chuck was pushing his grace into me? Does God even do such a thing?

The warmth pushed further into me, finally swirling around my grace. My grace reached out to accept it. Once the combination of Castiel's, the baby's, and God's grace connected with mine, I opened my eyes.

"Angel?" Castiel's hand found the side of my face.

"Angel, can you hear me?"

I looked over at him. Swallowing, I tried sitting up but the slight pressure on my chest stopped me. Chuck was leaning over me, his eyes closed, muttering words. Looking down, my eyes found a child. A newborn. The moment I set my eyes on him, I knew he was mine. My arms immediately rose to cradle him, causing Chuck to open his eyes and step away.

Glancing to Chuck he smiled at me.

"Welcome back, kiddo."

Looking out at everyone in the bedroom and then down to the baby in my arms, I asked.

"What happened?"

"Dean called out to us, he said you were having some problems and then you collapsed in the car." Gabriel answered causing me to seek out his eyes.

"I remember not feeling too well."

"Angel, you were dead." Castiel stated flatly.

My eyes widened in shock.

"I was dead?" I looked at each of them trying to decipher what they were all thinking. It seemed as if they were all just as confused as I am.

"You didn't show any signs of life until Chuck placed your baby on your chest and laid his hands on you." Sam answered.

"I could hear you all talking but I couldn't move."

"As soon as Castiel touched you, you woke up." Dean explained.

"Something held your soul in your body. Once you die, it's automatically released to Death." Chuck explained.

"Did you feel anything while you were awake but not able to move?" he asked.

"Yes. I woke up to my body feeling warm. I reached out with my grace and didn't feel Bug's grace and panicked. I still couldn't move."

"She must have woken when he was throwing a fit." Gabriel suggested.

"Who was throwing a fit?"

"Our son." Castiel answered as he placed a hand on my arm. "When Chuck delivered him, Gabriel and I immediately took him away to keep him safe. I didn't want to leave you but I didn't feel safe with him being here."

"It's ok. You did the right thing, I want you to always keep him safe, even if that means leaving me."

Castiel closed his eyes, lips pulling down into a frown.

"As soon as he was taken away, he began crying, everything around us began shaking violently. It all stopped when we brought him back." he said softly.

Chuck looked from Castiel to me and the baby before he spoke.

"Angel, I believe your soul was kept in your body by that little guy in your arms."

"Say what?" Dean stepped closer.

The others moved closer to my bed to hear Chuck better.

"Well, Castiel stated earlier that as soon as the baby sensed he was no longer with you, he began throwing a fit, which caused a disturbance. At any given time when you couldn't move did you feel anything?"

"Yeah. I felt everything shaking. Right after it stopped, I felt something placed on my chest and I'm assuming what I felt afterward was Bug's grace entering me."

"Entering you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I could feel the familiar warmth from your guys' grace..." I explained as I looked over to Castiel. "But at first I wasn't able to do anything. There was something different. Did I hear right, you used your grace, too?" I asked looking at Chuck.

"Yeah. Sounds as if this little guy was holding your soul down. That would be the heaviness you felt. Not being able to move was him blocking anything from entering or leaving your body, locking you within your own body." Chuck explained.

"They all combined...intertwined with mine? So, once our grace connected with one another, that's when I was finally able to move and open my eyes."

I looked back towards Castiel who was still holding onto the baby and I as if we were going to vanish at any given moment.

"It wasn't until you offered yours that I could fully wake up and move." I smiled at him.

No one said anything for a moment as we all processed the information and events taking place.

Dean was the first to break the silence.

"So, she died giving birth to him?" Dean asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes." Gabriel answered quietly as he softly set his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam could see the look in his brother's eyes.

"But the baby saved her, Dean. He wasn't allowing her to leave us... or him." he quickly stood moving over to Dean who hadn't removed his eyes from me. He looked so broken.

I squeezed Castiel's hand, asking him to leave the bed for a moment to make room for Dean. Reaching out towards Dean, I motioned for him to come closer. I sat up as far as I could, still cradling the baby in one arm. When Dean was close enough for me to touch, I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed so I could wrap my arm around him. He leaned down, allowing me to hug him. When his ear reached my mouth I whispered,

"I'm still here."

He collapsed against me, wrapping his arms around both me and the baby. I could feel the wetness from his tears against my shoulder.

"Hey, this isn't something you could have prevented or even fixed." I stated as he pulled out of our hug.

"I never should have walked into those trees. Maybe I would have seen that you weren't feeling right and could have got back here sooner."

I pursed my lips together and shook my head.

"Don't you dare. This was out of your control, Dean Winchester. You could not have stopped this. It was time for this little guy to greet us. We know the risks of a Nephilim birth, why would mine be any different?"

Dean's eyes hardened at my question and then his gaze moved to Chuck accusingly.

"Because He said you'd be fine."

Chuck sighed as if he knew this conversation was coming.

"I did say she'd be fine." Chuck agreed. "And she is, isn't she?" he added.

"No thanks to you." Dean glared.

"Dean!" I scolded, smacking his arm. I glanced over to Sam and Gabriel; they both knew what I was silently asking as they stepped forward.

"Come on, Dean, let's leave Ange and Cas to themselves for a bit." Sam said reaching for Dean's arm.

Dean jerked his arm out of Sam's grip, not losing sight of Chuck as he walked away from my bedside.

"Dean, you have to understand that this entire situation is new to all of us, even Chuck. Chuck did everything he could." Gabriel began.

"He didn't do enough." Dean growled.

"How do you figure? From what I saw, Chuck was the one with His hands on her when she woke up." Gabriel argued.

"I wasn't alone in that." Chucked added causing the rest of us to look at him. "That little boy of yours did most of the work. I only allowed him to pull from my grace. It wasn't until Castiel's grace joined in that she was able to wake."

Castiel was back at my side, his arm around both me and the baby.

"This bond the three of you have..." Chuck continued. "...is definitely something new, different; something special. It's the first type of bond I have ever seen like this. One that feeds one another their grace for strength. One that needs one another to be complete." Chuck looked at Castiel and I with love and pride in his eyes. I could swear that for a moment I felt the strong presence of God's grace poke into me. At the same moment, the baby smiled as Castiel's eyes darted up to Chuck's in shock.

"Did you...?" Castiel began.

"My gift to your new family. You'll always have my protection. You pray, call out, do whatever you do if you ever need me. For anything." Chuck smiled as he nodded towards us. Looking back towards where Dean and Sam were standing with Gabriel he added,

"That goes for all of the Winchester's."

Dean's eyes widened but only for a moment before his face fell and his shoulders slacked in shame.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I just don't..." Dean was interrupted by Chuck before he could finish his sentence.

"It's no problem, Dean. I completely understand. The Winchester's are a very close family. They always have been, down the entire bloodline. But let this be known, I do not do well with false accusations. Next time control your anger."

A single nod from Dean told everyone that he understood where his place was.

"Before I go, Angel, I must show you what I have left for you. Well, not just me. Gabriel and Castiel helped a lot." Chuck smiled as he neared my side of the bed.

Reaching his hand out to me, I glanced at Castiel who was already placing his feet on the ground, leaving the bed.

I took Chuck's hand and slowly started to scoot towards the edge of the bed. I stopped when a sharp pain shot through my lower abdomen, pulling my hand from Chuck's and gripping my stomach to stop the pain.

Chuck stepped forward, gently moving my hand aside. He placed two fingers against my stomach, the area heated intensely for a moment. Once the heat was gone, the pain was gone.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled at Chuck knowing he had just healed me completely from the birth.

I tightened my hold on the baby as I stood, gaining my balance before attempting to walk. Following Chuck across the hall to where my childhood bedroom was, he opened the door and stepped aside. I glanced back at Castiel who was standing right behind me with Dean and Sam following. As I entered the bedroom, Gabriel appeared. Gasping in shock as I was emersed into an entirely different room, I allowed my eyes to fall over everything, taking it all in. The pink walls were now a baby blue bordered in emerald green. The carpet, emerald green with baby blue specs dusted throughout. All of my things were gone. The bed, the dressers, toys... everything was replaced with things for a boy. In the right corner sat a white crib with blue and green bedding. In front of the window, next to the crib, was a baby blue dresser that included a changing station on the top completely stocked with diapers and wipes. The handles on the drawers were painted the same green that donned the rest of the room. In the drawers were baby clothes, baby blankets, and bedding. To the far-left wall stood two bookshelves. One filled with baby books, building blocks, and as I moved closer, I noticed a self-filled with all of my childhood books.

Holding my baby, a little tighter as my emotions were dancing out of control, I turned to face the opposite wall, right of the crib. There sat a nice rocking chair with pillows matching the bedding and curtains. Next to the chair was a small round table with a picture frame that held a picture of everyone. I felt the baby squirm, he let out a loud squeak as his arm darted above him while he stretched. I looked down at him in awe. Tears began falling as I took in his beauty; my heart began to swell with the love I was feeling. An overwhelming emotion, the love everyone has for this child, I could feel it all. I stood in the middle of the room, Gabriel off to the side near the closet. Turning to face everyone's smiles, glancing back around the room, and down to my beautiful baby boy sleeping in my arms.

"You guys did all of this?" I looked between Castiel, Gabriel, and Chuck.

"Yes. It was Chuck's idea." Gabriel answered first.

Looking at Chuck in shock he began talking before I could.

"I had no idea where to start. So, I called Gabriel and we called Castiel because he knows your taste better than we do. We just wanted to help. Dean helped us by getting you out of the house. Sam was out picking up the dresser and rocking chair while you were with Dean.

The tears began falling faster, landing on the thin blanket the baby was wrapped in. He stirred in my arms, moving his head just slightly. When his eyes opened, my breath caught in my throat. Staring back at me were emerald green glowing orbs that slowly faded into his eye color. The same beautiful bright blue eyes of his father.

"Azriel." I spoke softly.

"What was that?" Castiel moved closer to me.

I looked up into the same brilliant blue eyes that our baby was just looking at me with and said,

"Azriel Emerald Winchester."

Castiel's smile grew wider as he slid his arms around both me and our son. He peered down at the tiny blue orbs as they danced back and forth between us.

"Hello there, Azriel Emerald Winchester. I'm your daddy."

Azriel made a cooing sound as he stretched his entire body, reaching out and kicking at Castiel's arms causing me to giggle. This must be how he moved in my stomach when Castiel would come near or the baby would hear him talking. I moved my arms closer to Castiel motioning for him to take the baby.

"I think he wants his daddy." I smiled as Castiel happily took him, snuggling him close to his chest.

I walked over to Chuck and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened for a moment but relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me, returning my hug.

"Thank you. For everything." Breaking my hug, I looked at him, noticing for the first time a hint of emotion in his eyes.

"It's the least I could do." he replied. "Do you know what Azriel means, Angel?" he asked.

"I do. It means 'Helped by God'." I smiled.

Chuck's eyes seemed to sparkle and shine as a smile spread across his lips.

"I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have helped. You've helped me in more ways than you will ever know. Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"No. No debts are created here. Just your family." Chuck replied.

Dean and Sam stepped in line next to Chuck.

"You're family, too." Dean said created a shocked look from everyone in the room, even Chuck.

"Family doesn't end in blood." Sam added as he slapped his hand on Chuck's back.

Chuck smiled; his eyes revealed a golden glow but only for a moment.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot."

Glancing over at Gabriel he was leaning against the wall watching everyone. Walking over to him, he stood up straight as I reached him.

"I know a lot of this is because of you. Thank you." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him in for a tight hug. Before breaking our hug, I kissed him on his cheek.

"This little boy is already so loved and so protected. He has no idea the amount of love he has created just by existing." he smiled at me.

"I think he might." I smiled back as I felt the warmth of Azriel's grace prod at me.

I walked back to where Castiel was standing in the middle of the room. He reached out to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in close so the three of us were huddled together. The two of us staring down, adoringly at our newborn son.

"He's going to be God's little helper. I can feel it." Castiel stated with a smile.

"God's little helper. I like that." I smiled, sliding my index finger between his tiny little fist.

"God's little helper." 


	15. Just a Mom

A few days later I was sitting in Azriel's room in the rocking chair with him in my arms, cradling him against my chest as I hummed along to the song in my head. Azriel's eyes were watching me intently. His tiny little fingers were wrapped around my index finger, his grip loosening as he began to drift off to sleep. I rocked a few moments longer to make sure he was fully asleep before I stood and moved over to the crib. Adjusting him in my arms, I gently placed him in his crib, slid my finger across his forehead, and smiled as I felt his grace ease as he slipped into dreamland.

When I turned to exit the bedroom Castiel was leaning against the door frame watching me with a smile on his face. When I was close enough for him to touch, he reached out for me and pulled me into his arms. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

"You're so good with him." he whispered in my ear.

Smiling, I squeezed his waist, hugging him tighter. He guided me out into the hallway and headed towards the living room. I pulled away for a moment, quietly moving back towards the door, peeking as I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door closed, leaving it just ajar so I'd be able to hear if he woke up. Not that I'd need to hear him, Castiel and I would both feel his grace stir but some of my human instincts refused to fade.

As I made my way down the hallway, I heard voices. Rounding the corner to the kitchen I found Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel sitting around the table talking. Once I entered the room Castiel was on his feet rushing over to me, he ushered me to a chair, pulled it out, and helped push it in as I sat down. My brow arched as I watched him pull the chair out next to me and sit down.

"What?" he asked once he realized I was staring at him.

"I can sit myself down, Cas."

"I just want to help you in any way that I can. After what you went through... I just want to help." His gaze faltered as it fell to the table. I reached for his hand, intertwining my fingers in his, and turned my attention to the other guys.

"So, what are we talking about?"

Sam sat back in his seat rubbing the back of his neck. Dean leaned back, stretching. Once my eyes met Gabriel's he grinned.

"What's going on?" Curiosity was getting the better of me quickly.

"We've got company coming over." Dean spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what? Why didn't anyone tell me? I haven't showered in two days, I smell of baby vomit, and I'm sure I look like a zombie since I haven't slept." I stood quickly causing my chair to fall backward.

Gabriel was behind me in an instant, catching the chair before it hit the ground.

My hand was over my heart as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. It probably would have woken Em up."

"Em?" Sam questioned.

"Oh. I started calling him Em during our little rocking sessions. I like it, it sounds nice. It's short for Emerald. Does it sound ok?" I asked turning towards Castiel for his opinion.

He stood moving towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he said,

"I love it. I'm sure he will, too."

I smiled up at him as I was pulling away from his arms.

"I've got to shower. Who's coming over? When are they supposed to be here? I've got to figure something out for dinner." I rushed over to the refrigerator and began going through each of the shelves. I closed it, moving to the cabinets, I began rummaging through the ingredients within them.

"Ange." Dean called from behind me.

"Dean, why wouldn't you guys tell me someone was coming over sooner? I need to go shopping." I closed the cabinet I was in, moving to the next.

"Angie." Sam scooted his chair out.

I ignored him as well, pushing boxes and cans out of the way, looking for anything I could throw together for dinner.

"Angel." Castiel's voice was soft, he placed his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I was now kneeling looking through the cabinets under the counters.

"Where's my girl?" a loud booming voice rang out in the kitchen making me stiffen in surprise.

I looked up at Castiel who was waiting to help me up. Grabbing his hand, I allowed him to pull me to my feet. Turning around I was met with Bobby and Jodi standing there, both wearing smiles that filled their faces. Bobby held out his arms inviting me in for a hug. I hurried over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle. He cradled the back of my head as I rested it on his shoulder.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry. I should have called sooner." I began apologizing.

"Nonsense, child. Dean told us what you went through." Jodi stated causing me to look over in her direction.

She was holding a few bags and a casserole dish.

"She's right, you know? You went into mommy-mode and that's the only place you should be right now." Bobby agreed as he stepped back allowing me to move to Jodi.

I reached out, taking the dish from her as Sam and Dean were taking her bags. Once I set the dish on the counter I turned around and hugged her close.

"It's good to see you guys." I smiled.

"I figured you haven't been eating since the little guy came so I made a lasagna for you guys." Jodi smiled.

"There's also garlic bread and salad in one of those bags. The other bag consists of beer." Bobby added, gaining a cheer from Dean.

"I wish someone would have told me this was happening so I could have showered and cleaned the house a little." I stated as I looked over the clothes I was wearing from two days ago.

Jodi waved me off before she added,

"Nonsense, girl, you just had a baby. A celestial baby, at that! You get a pass. Besides, you've got a house full of grown men that know how to cook and clean. It won't kill them to help you from now on. Will it boys?" she looked directly to Dean as she ended with her question.

"Hey, I help!" Dean raised his hands in defense.

"I've been trying. She won't let me." Castiel stated in an almost whiney tone causing the others to laugh.

Jodi patted Castiel's shoulder as she moved to the counter.

"Don't take offense by it, darling. She's a first-time mom. There are going to be times where she tells you no she doesn't want help and then yells at you for not helping."

Castiel's eyes went wide as he listened to Jodi ramble on.

"So, you're telling me I won't be able to make her happy?"

I could hear to fear in his voice. My brows furrowed as I looked at Jodi who was shaking her head as she laughed.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Well, maybe it is. But that's not what's really going to happen. She's just going to be a bit moody and extremely emotional for a while until her hormones are back in order."

She continued emptying the contents of the bags onto the counter as the guys were talking behind us. I stepped forward reaching for the plates but she stopped me.

"No. You go take that hot shower. Take your time in it, enjoy the steam. I've got this."

"But, what if Em wakes?" I asked worriedly.

"I've raised kids. I think I can handle another newborn. Besides, his father is here. From what I'm told, the little guy really loves his daddy." Jodi winked at Castiel.

Bobby was pulling bottles of beer out and handing them to Sam and Dean. He offered one to Gabriel, he happily accepted. When he reached Castiel he looked to me before offering it to him.

Understanding what he was doing, I crossed my arms in irritation.

"What? Cas doesn't need my permission to enjoy a beer. Don't any of you ever try that crap again."

"Sorry. It's just, sometimes..." Bobby started.

"It's ok, I don't want one anyway." Castiel interrupted. "I'd like to be alert if Azriel wakes."

"It took an entire liquor store to get you drunk, Cas. One beer isn't going to touch you." Dean popped the top off of his bottle and took a long swig from it.

"Doesn't matter, I'd still prefer not to have any alcohol in my system for a long time. Thank you for the offer, though." he said turning towards Bobby.

"Go shower." Jodi nudged my shoulder, pushing me towards the living room.

"Fine. I'll take the baby monitor with me." I said grabbing the one off of the kitchen counter and headed towards my bedroom.

"Why? You've got that internal monitor you call grace." Dean called behind me as I walked away.

Before I entered my bedroom, I peeked into the nursery. When I turned around Jodi was standing at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed. Once our eyes met, she pointed towards my bedroom door. I shrugged, smiled at her, and slipped into my room, closing the door behind me.

Once I was under the hot water, feeling it rushing over my body, I finally felt just how tense my muscles were. I could feel the exhaustion wash over me, taking over my body. For a celestial being not needing to sleep, I sure did feel like I could sleep for a week.

Once I was out of the shower and dried off, I wrapped the towel around me, left my bathroom, and walked over to my dresser for clean clothing. Grabbing what I needed and moving to the bed, before sitting down I slipped on my underwear and allowed my towel to fall so I could put my bra on. I reached out for my shirt that was just out of reach. As I reached, I stretched my right arm over my head stretching my muscles. Allowing myself to fall onto my back as I breathed out a satisfied sigh, I stared up at my ceiling thinking about the past few days. My baby was finally here. He was the most beautiful little baby I have ever set my eyes on. His first two nights he didn't sleep one bit. It wasn't until today that I was able to rock him to sleep. Humming is what seemed to do the trick. I rolled to my side and laid there for a moment as I thought about the past few days.

***

"Angie..."

Someone was gently shaking my shoulder. Not realizing what was going on, I shot up off the bed, the shirt that was covering my torso fell to the ground.

"Sam, what the hell?!" Scrambling to find my shirt to pull it on. "How long was I sleeping?"

Sam averted his eyes quickly, turning away from me as I picked it up and slid it over my head and down my torso.

While I reached for my pants, I could feel Azriel's grace prodding at mine checking to see if I was ok. Castiel appeared in the doorway, once he noticed my attire he stopped and his eyes traveled down my body.

Uncomfortable with the situation Sam quickly moved towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know Em is awake but he's ok. Jodi has him if you're ok with that." he hurried past Castiel and down the hall.

I sat on the edge of the bed to pull my pants on. Castiel walked over to me, stopping me by placing a hand on my thigh. He placed his other hand on the side of my face using his finger against my jaw and gently pulled my face towards his. Once our eyes locked, he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I accepted his kiss, parting my lips to allow him access. His hand slid around to the base of my head and into my hair as he deepened the kiss.

Knowing where he was wanting this to lead and knowing this wasn't the time, I pulled away breaking our kiss.

"I'm sorry, Cas. This isn't the time. We have company. Company that came to see me and the baby and here I am sleeping." I stood, pulling my pants up.

Walking to the dresser, I found my hairbrush and used it to brush out the tangles from the shower.

"Bobby and Jodi understand. Jodi is very happy right now, being able to hold Azriel."

He was now standing behind me, his arms sliding around my waist. I set my brush down and turned in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. I looked into his eyes before quickly kissing him and breaking our embrace.

"Not now, Cas."

Once I was at the end of the hallway, I found Sam and Dean sitting on the couch. Gabriel stood from the recliner and walked past me down the hallway, to his room, I'm guessing. Bobby and Jodi were sitting on the loveseat, huddled together, and smiling over Azriel. Jodi was holding him in her arms against her knees, she was moving her knees from side to side slowly rocking him.

Azriel's eyes glowed his beautiful emerald green for just a moment causing Jodi to look up, finding me watching her. She quickly stood, cradling him safely against her chest as she made her way over to me.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind. Cas said he felt him stirring in his crib and I asked if I could get him. I couldn't wait to see this little angel." she cooed while looking down at Azriel.

"It's ok. I can't believe I fell asleep, I'm so sorry, you guys." Looking at everyone apologizing. I hated that I fell asleep.

"Don't apologize for being tired. Cas told us you've been up for a few days straight with this little guy. I know you're angels or celestial beings and all but you were once human, Angie. You're going to need sleep once in a while."

Gabriel was now standing behind me causing me to jump and turn towards him. Castiel walked past him and slid his arm around my waist pulling me into the kitchen, he guided me to a chair, motioning for me to sit down.

"Eat." he stated, pulling a warm plate out of the oven and setting it down in front of me.

"Jodi made sure to keep it warm for you. There's salad in the fridge and Gabriel got you some raspberries to put in it if you'd like."

"I'm really not hungry." I began arguing.

"Yea, just like you really weren't tired, huh?" Bobby stated from the living room.

I shot him a glare over my shoulder causing him to chuckle. Jodi took a seat next to me, Azriel still in her arms. I leaned over to glimpse at his face. He looked so peaceful. Pushing my grace into him, I checked to make sure he still wasn't needing food.

"I changed his diaper and looked for a bottle but Cas said he doesn't eat like a human baby." Jodi looked down at him in confusion.

"Angel's don't have to eat and the food down here on Earth isn't appealing to them. It all tastes of chemicals." I answered as I cut into the lasagna sitting in front of me and shoving the fork in my mouth.

Closing my eyes as the taste and warmth of the food took over my mouth, I hummed in satisfaction.

"But you still enjoy food, I see." Jodi smiled.

"That, I do." I nodded, taking another bite.

Before I was able to take another bite, I was interrupted by Gabriel rushing into the kitchen. Castiel looked up at him with an alarmed look in his eyes. A green glow caught the corner of my eye, Azriel's eyes were glowing brightly.

"Angie..." Jodie looked up at me with worry. She handed Azriel over to me, watching me and the other angels in fear.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked looking between the two.

Chuck appeared in the living room, startling everyone. Sam and Dean both jumped up ready to fight, relaxing once they realized who it was.

"That's a good way to get attacked, man. Don't do that." Dean said.

"That's not important. I needed to make sure Angel and Azriel were still here."

Chuck looked around finding me in the kitchen. Castiel and Gabriel were standing on either side of me, Castiel kissed me and then kissed Azriel's forehead. Gabriel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. The two left the kitchen and joined Chuck in the living room.

"What a damn minute. You two don't get to act worried, Em's eyes glowing out of nowhere, and Chuck doesn't get to show up randomly without telling me what the hell is going on here!"

Azriel pushed his grace into me, sending the warming feeling throughout trying to calm me.

"You and Azriel are being hunted." Chuck stated flatly.

Sam and Dean both moved, positioning themselves in front of Chuck to face him.

"What do you mean they're being hunted? By who?" Dean demanded.

"We don't know yet. The angels are all talking about it." Gabriel answered.

"Wait, if the angels are talking openly, why didn't I hear them? Did Em hear them? Is that why he reacted?" I asked confused.

Chuck stepped around Sam and Dean to get closer to me. Castiel and Gabriel stayed where they were standing, waiting for direction from Chuck.

"It would appear Azriel can either hear or sense the angels communicating. Either that or he senses that you two are in danger." Chuck glanced over to Azriel, softly touching his forehead causing the baby to move his head to the side.

Chuck's eyes lit up a golden glow for a moment. I could tell he was trying to get a read on Azriel.

"Strange." Chuck's eyebrow arched as his face took on a perplexed expression.

"What?" Castiel was now at my side wanting to know what Chuck found.

"Your little one pushed me out of his mind."

Chuck's brows were furrowed. He was either very confused or upset.

"How is that possible? He's only a few days old." Castiel interrupted my thoughts.

"How is it possible, period? He shouldn't be able to block God." I was even more confused than Chuck seemed to be.

Bobby cleared his throat to make himself known. Jodi stood and joined him where he was standing.

"What do you need us to do?" Bobby asked, his attention focused on Chuck.

"We won't be able to do anything to protect them against whatever is coming for Azriel." Jodi's voice was shaking. She was trying to hide the fact that she was worried.

"Actually, there is something." Chuck, seemingly letting go of the fact that a newborn baby was able to block him from entering his mind, and turned towards Bobby. "You have some sort of panic room at your place, right?"

"Well, yes, but didn't Gabriel set a shield and sigils around this property and house?"

"Yes, he did. They work, but we need to make sure we have a plan of escape if a situation ever arises." Chuck looked from Chuck over to Sam and Dean.

"So, what does my safe room have anything to do with this? Getting her to my house would be putting them right out in the open." Bobby stated as he tried figuring out Chuck's thinking.

"He wants one built here." Sam offered.

Dean caught onto Chuck's plan as well and stated,

"You get us what we need and we'll make it happen. Bobby, what materials did you use again?"

"Iron. A shit-ton of iron. Salt. More shit-tons of salt. Paint, concrete, and the tools, such as the nuts and bolts, to construct it."

Dean glanced over to Castiel. "Think you'd be able to get the supplies needed?"

"Only if I'm not needed for anything else." Castiel answered as he moved his focus to Chuck.

"Go. This needs to be done. Gabriel, you come with me. We're going to look down over the area, scanning everything within a hundred-mile radius."

Gabriel nodded, looking upward towards the ceiling, and then he was gone.

Chuck stayed behind only a moment longer.

"Bobby, if you don't mind, would you be willing to stay and help the boys?"

"No need to ask. I'll get started as soon as Cas gets back. Is there any specific area you want this built? And are we allowed outside of the house?"

"Wherever is convenient for you guys and yes, it's ok to go outside since the warding and shield are still up. I am going to reinforce it as I'm leaving to join Gabriel."

"What can I do to help?" I interjected.

"Keep Azriel safe." Chuck answered looking me in the eyes before he vanished.

"So that's it? I'm just a mom now? I can still help, ya know?" I argued in defeat.

"I'll sit with you. I'd love to spend more time with the two of you if you don't mind?" Jodi asked looking at me hopefully.

Smiling, accepting that none of the men would allow me to do anything for a while, I nodded and walked into the living room, followed by Jodi where we sat talking for hours. 


	16. Mind Reader

Some hours later, I was sitting outside on the porch swing watching the sunrise. Everyone had gone to bed just a few hours ago. Bobby and Jodi stayed over, I prepared the office for them by moving the desk and furniture around, and Castiel conjured a spare bed for them. Jodi stayed awake as long as she could to keep me company. Although, I wouldn't have minded the time alone, just me and my little angel.

The guys worked well into the early morning hours, determined to get this safe room, that Chuck requested for me, built. After the ground was dug up, with the help of Castiel's angel "mojo", the men laid the foundation. Bobby thought it would be more ideal to build it out behind the house, directly behind mine and Azriel's bedroom. Later, after the room is completed, Dean is going to create an entrance into the room by knocking down part of the back wall at the end of my hallway since Bobby doesn't like the idea of an entrance outside of the house.

"One way in and out, through the same door. Easier to watch your back when there is no access point behind it." Bobby stated when I asked for an exit door leading into the backyard.

Using concrete cinder blocks soaked in salt and reinforced by Castiel, they lined the dirt walls, reinforcing them. Once that task was completed, Chuck showed back up with Gabriel. He touched the brick, making them stronger than any other type of concrete, and added ancient protection sigils that only he or his sister would know into them. Moving onto the next task, the guys began building the room by placing the salt-soaked iron sections to create the walls. The first layer of the section's built and hours later, the boys called it a night, cleaned up, and went to bed.

With Azriel in my arms, I try once more to get him to latch onto me so he can feed. He has refused every time.

"Hey, Cas? Or Gabe? Whichever one isn't as busy. I need something for Em." I call out to the empty porch.

Movement beside me pulls my attention towards the steps where I find Chuck standing. Movement further to the right shows Castiel rounding the corner of the house. And movement off to my left shows Gabriel appearing near one of the support beams. My eyes widen with shock.

"Wow, I didn't need all of you."

"Is Azriel ok?" Chuck asked.

Castiel was already by my side looking down at us. He slid his arm around my shoulders as he sat down next to me.

"I just want to try some baby formula."

"Are you not breastfeeding him?" Gabriel asked as he stepped closer.

"He's refusing to eat, isn't he?" Castiel gently touched the top of our son's head as he gazed at him.

"You know, he doesn't have to eat." Chuck stated.

"Yes, I know this. But he is still my son and I still remember being human. I worry, ok? Can someone please just go grab me some formula since I know I'm not allowed to leave?"

Chucked walked over to me holding out his hand, which held a premade ready-to-feed bottle of formula. Slowly reaching out for it, I looked at Chuck with gratitude.

"Thank you. I'm just being a paranoid mother." I stated as I gently tapped the nipple to Azriel's bottom lip.

First, he pushed his lip out, refusing to accept my offering. After my third attempt, just as I was going to pull the bottle away and set it down, Azriel opened his mouth. Slowly, I placed the silicone nipple into his mouth and he began drinking the formula.

Raising my eyebrow, I looked up to Chuck with confusion.

"He won't take natural breast milk but he'll drink this chemically enhanced crap?"

Chuck shrugged.

"It won't hurt him. He doesn't have to have it. But if he likes it... I've placed a small stock in the nursery for him. You'll also find new individually packaged nipples for each bottle. Just remember, he doesn't have to eat so don't force a feeding routine on him."

"Thanks, Chuck. I didn't expect you to show up, that's why I didn't call out for you."

"It had to do with Azriel, of course, I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Chuck disappeared leaving me with Castiel and Gabriel.

"So, this little one likes the sweet stuff." Gabriel grinned as he moved closer to us.

Rolling my eyes, shaking my head, and laughing, I looked up at Gabriel,

"Great."

"Already taking after his uncle, I see." Castiel stated as he smiled at Gabriel then back down to Azriel.

Seeing the look in Castiel's eyes, I held Azriel out away from my chest offering to him.

"Want to feed him?"

Eagerly, Castiel scooped the baby into his arms, cradling him protectively, I helped position him upright against his shoulder. I began to softly pat Azriel's back, showing Castiel how to burp a baby.

"And once you hear him burp, I pat a few more times, just to make sure there aren't any other air bubbles waiting around in there. Once you feel that he's done, gently bring him down, back into the crook of your arm, and proceed with the feeding. This is only a 2 oz bottle, so the feeding could go by quickly. If he begins to purse his lips together when you offer him the nipple, that is his way of telling you he is done."

"You'd think we'd know this sort of thing, wouldn't you?" Gabriel asked, almost as if he felt ashamed.

Castiel glanced up at him momentarily.

"Even if we did know how to do this, I'd still let her tell me how she wants it done. Just to see her smile." he said looking up into my eyes, smiling.

The love in his eyes made my breath catch in my throat. I felt him push his grace towards me, wrapping it around mine in an embrace. Azriel squirmed. His grace then pushed out, intertwining with ours making me feel an overwhelming feeling of love.

"I, uh... I'm going to go back to working on the safe room." Gabriel stated uncomfortably as he turned and disappeared around the corner of the house.

"Is that what you guys were doing?" I asked turning my focus back to him.

"I was. Gabriel was off grabbing more salt. I figured out a way to melt down the iron and mix salt into the iron."

"So, you guys don't have to soak or seal it in the salt concoction Bobby made?"

"No, we're still going to do that. This is just an extra step of precaution." he smiled, continuing to look down at our baby.

"But, Bobby's works just fine and he didn't need that step."

"I don't care. This is for my wife and son. I am doing everything possible to make sure, if you ever have to use that thing, you are safe in there from anything. No matter what and for however long you need to be in there."

Feeling his sense of urgency within his grace, I nodded and accepted the fact that he will now be even more protective than he was before. Especially when he comes to Azriel and I.

Sensing movement inside I rose to my feet carefully so the swing didn't move too quickly.

"I'm going to go see who's awake and offer to make breakfast. Do you want anything to eat? Stupid question, do you want me to take him so you can get back to the safe room?"

"No. I'd like to spend a little more time with him right now if that's ok with you?"

Smiling, I leaned down, kissing him before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"You never have to ask me to spend time with your son. Ever. Just, if you ever decide to leave with him... Let me know. You don't want a frantic mother running around in a panic."

He half-laughed at him and nodded his head.

"I understand. I'll just be sitting out here if you need anything." he smiled as he repositioned himself on the swing to get comfortable.

Kissing him once more and kissing the top of Azriel's head, I turned towards the front door and entered the house.

In the kitchen, I found Jodi preparing the coffee pot to make a pot of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind. I rummaged through until I found everything." she smiled as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Not at all. Make yourself at home, nothing is off-limits for you and Bobby." I smiled moving to the fridge and taking out eggs and bacon.

"Oh, let me do that!" Jodi exclaimed when she noticed the items I set on the counter.

"No, no. You brought us dinner. Let me make you breakfast." I insisted.

"Would you just relax and allow someone to take care of you!" she cried out.

"I just want to show you my appreciation, Jodi. Especially to Bobby. It's the least I can do with what he is doing for us."

"He would do this even if Chuck hadn't suggested it. You say you want something, you or the boys, and Bobby will move mountains to try to make it happen."

Smiling at the thought, I still grabbed the bacon and moved towards the stove. Jodi grabbed the eggs off the counter and stood next to me.

I grabbed a pan out of the cabinet above the stove and before I could set it down, Jodi had taken it from me.

"Seriously, Ange, let me do this. Please. I don't get to cook for big families anymore." she looked at me with a slight plea in her eyes.

Sighing with acceptance, I caved, allowing her to take the pan and set the bacon on the counter next to the stove.

"Thank you, Angie."

"Is there anything you'd like my help with? What all are you wanting to make?" I asked.

"The only thing I as is that you give me free-range of your kitchen. Is anything off-limits?"

Thinking for a moment, I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Maybe don't mess with the protein shakes. Those are Sammy's.

"She can use them if she drinks them." Sam stated causing us to jump.

"Hey, Sammy." I smiled as I turned towards him. He was dressed in his jogging shorts, a cut-off shirt, and had a towel around his neck.

"You headed out for a run?" Jodi asked.

"Actually, I'm headed out to the garage. Dean helped me move the workout machines and tools out to the old stable. There's a couple of stalls that he cleared out near the back, we built make-shift walls and created a workout space for me, or anyone who would want to use it." he smiled at me on his last statement.

"Should I start working out?" Looking down at myself, I checked my body to see if baby weight was an issue.

"No. No. God no, Bug." Sam stuttered quickly causing me to giggle at him using my childhood nickname. "I just thought that maybe that could be a way we hangout. Ya know since we can't really leave the property at the moment."

Smiling, I nodded in agreement as I reached into the fridge and handed him one of his cold shakes.

"Thanks." he smiled with unease.

"Is Dean still sleeping?" I asked before he could exit the kitchen.

"Of course. He wouldn't be Dean if he didn't sleep as long as he could." Sam rolled his eyes as he walked out of the front door.

I could hear muffled voices. He must have stopped to talk with Castiel for a moment.

Turning my attention back to Jodi who already had the bacon in a pan and cracking eggs into a bowl. She moved across the kitchen looking in cabinets, checking shelves, and grabbing ingredients with each cabinet she found.

"If you're not going to go rest or shower, sit. You can talk with me as I cook." Jodi smiled as she sprinkled a brown powder into the eggs.

"What are you making?" I asked focused on the eggs.

"This? This is an egg wash; I'm going to make some French toast."

Sighing, I rested my cheek on my hand in boredom.

"I wish they'd let me help with the safe room."

"You know the boys won't allow that. It's a manly thing. Let them have this. They all want to protect you."

"I know, but I don't need protecting, that's the thing."

"They know that, and I'm telling you, they feel pretty much helpless now that you don't need them, physically. So, let them have this."

Thinking about what Jodi had just said, I reflected over the past year or so. She was right. Ever since the training, they really haven't had to help me with much when it came to protection.

"Same with Bobby." she continued causing my attention to snap back to her.

"What about Bobby?" I asked.

"He loves you. He loves all of you like you're his kids. When he talks about you guys, the pride and love that I see in his eyes, it makes me so happy knowing that he's had you guys. There's no saying where he'd be right now if he didn't have you guys in his life."

"He's always been in our lives. For as long as I can remember. I don't remember any life without him in it. And when dad died..." I let my words trail off as my memories came to the surface. There really wasn't a time where Bobby was never in my life. I grew up with him always being there. I was pretty sure dad knew bobby before we were all born. If not, it was shortly after Sam was born, but before I was born.

"Ange?"

My focus was brought back by Jodi saying my name.

"Where'd you go? I called your name a few times." she asked.

"Memories."

She smiled at me as she turned her attention back to the stove, dipping bread into her mixture and placing it in a pan.

"Bobby's always been like my dad." I said quietly.

"What's that, dear?"

"Bobby. He was there for me more than my own father was."

"Oh."

"I've always been closer to him than I ever was with dad. I've always looked at Bobby as if he was my father. It may sound weird but..." I was interrupted by Jodi turning to me and speaking in a motherly voice.

"It's not weird, Ange. He would love to know that's how you feel."

I arched my eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Bobby has never been the emotional type, Jodi."

She laughed as she turned towards me,

"Don't I know it!"

We both chuckled at the idea.

"It's just, he knows I'm capable. And even more so now that I've... changed." I continued on about wanting to help the boys for a few moments before I heard something down my hallway.

Turning towards the entrance to the kitchen I listened as the footsteps grew closer. Rising to my feet to greet whoever it was, I became extremely dizzy. The room began to spin, I felt nauseous. I could faintly hear Azriel begin screaming just before I felt his grace push into me.

"Ange?" I could hear Jodi's voice fading, falling further away from my hearing.

Feeling my balance falter, I reached for the table just missing the edge as I fell to the floor. I tried focusing on the commotion above me. Castiel was now above me, holding Azriel who was still screaming. Bobby and Dean were now in the kitchen, both standing above me. Jodi was on her knees at my side. Her lips were moving but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I could see everyone but my vision was a bit blurry. Feeling the familiar tingle of someone trying to enter my mind, I fought to block it.

"My thoughts." I spoke unclearly.

I felt Gabriel's presence appear. I was sure Chuck's wouldn't be far behind.

"Sam!" Dean was now screaming for our brother. "Sammy!"

"What's going on with her?" Jodi's voice asked.

All of their voices were muffled as if I was underwater or hidden away behind a door. I could hear the deepness of the men talking.

"Guys, my thoughts." I spoke again not knowing if they could understand me.

I struggled to sit up; the floor felt as if I were on a boat.

Someone was trying to get into my head, I could feel them. I could feel the tingling but this time it was burning, probably from me fighting against them. Whoever or whatever this was, they were very strong.

Suddenly I felt cool fingers on my forehead. More muffled voices and then Azriel was placed on my chest. I moved my arms to hold him close to me. Someone lifted me into a sitting position and had their arms around mine, making sure I would hold him tight enough. I could feel Castiel's arms around me.

Images began flashing in my mind, flying by quickly. I could see an image of a fight. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I were there. Another image, Castiel fighting someone off. Dean screaming at someone. Sam screaming at Lucifer. The demon that shot me, putting me in the coma. Castiel standing over my body in a hospital bed. The images kept flashing in, one by one, going just as quickly as they appeared.

I closed my eyes tight, shaking my head. Another image flashed in, the impala was at my side, I was doubled over on the ground.

Azriel was squirming. His grace forcefully pushed into me, it swirled around my own.

Another image, this one I was laying in my bed, Chuck was standing at the foot of my bed, Castiel and Gabriel were both holding each of my legs. Chuck was holding Azriel in his arms, he had just been born.

Azriel prodded at my grace again, I could feel the warmth of it traveling up my body and into my head. Once it reached my head the images stopped. I opened my eyes; everyone was fully in focus. My eyebrows furrowed in and I narrowed my eyes.

"Guys, someone was in my head."

"What?"

"Who?"

"How do you know for sure?"

"What were they doing?"

I looked back and forth between everyone, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Everyone, stop!" Bobby yelled. "Be quiet, let her think."

Thankful for Bobby stepping in and allowing me to regain my thoughts, I looked to Jodi.

"Jodi, would you mind taking Em?" I asked.

"Absolutely, give me that little angel." she smiled holding her hands out.

As soon as I reached out to let her take him, Azriel let out a shrill noise, his eyes shooting out his green grace. Jodi jumped back, pulling her arms into her chest. Bringing Azriel back into my chest, I looked down at him with concern.

"What's going on, Em?" I asked, trying to get a read on him. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, watching me intently. He communicates on his own angelic level but I still don't understand it. I need Chuck.

Dean turned around and rushed out of the front door, going to get Sam, no doubt.

Gabriel and Castiel took to their knees on either side of me. Jodi was now standing back at the stove, tending to her food but glancing back at me every so often.

"Angie, what's going on?" Gabriel asked with concern.

Castiel placed his hand against my forehead. It was cool to the touch; it must have been him who touched me earlier.

"She's burning up." he said looking to Gabriel.

"I feel ok, just confused." I assured them.

"Haven't you been blocking your mind as I taught you?" Gabriel was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I thought I was. Can someone break through a mind block?" I asked unsure of what was going on, still.

"Maybe I should call for Chuck." Castiel stated more to himself than anyone else.

"Already did."

Looking behind Castiel, Bobby was now standing at Jodi's side.

"I'm not sure how this angel radio, communication line that y'all have works, but I sent out a silent call. Prayer? Whatever." he explained.

As the front door was opening, Chuck appeared causing Dean to stop abruptly in the doorway, which caused Sam to walk into him.

"What the hell, Chuck?!" Dean exclaimed, startled.

"I apologize, but I was called here." Chuck explained glancing over at Bobby.

He stepped aside, moving out of Dean's way. Dean and Sam walked in, closing the door behind them.

"What seems to be the issue here?" Chuck moved into the kitchen, walking over to where I was still sitting on the floor with Castiel and Gabriel on either side of me.

"She fell. She kept mumbling things but we couldn't understand her." Bobby explained.

Chuck turned his attention to me.

"Angel?"

"I stood, I heard footsteps in the hall. I was only going to greet whoever it was that was coming to the kitchen. I got extremely dizzy, the room was spinning and then I felt the tingling."

Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"Tingling?"

"Yes. Whenever anyone tried reading my mind before I learned how to block it, I would always feel tingling in the back of my head. But this time, along with the tingling was a burning sensation."

"I thought Gabriel taught you to put up a mind block?"

"He did. And as far as I know, I had it up."

"What happened when you felt the tingling?" Chuck pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. Gabriel and Castiel helped me to my feet, making sure to be careful since I still had Azriel in my arms.

I leaned towards Castiel, motioning for him to take Azriel. Castiel slid his hands under Azriel's body but before he could lift him from my arms, Azriel opened his eyes and shot his grace out again. Castiel's brow furrowed in both worry and hurt.

"Uh, when did that start happening?" Chuck asked pointing to Azriel.

"Just when we put him on her chest." Gabriel answered.

"What?" Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, I could see the worry he was trying to hide.

"Start from the beginning." he looked at me.

Castiel pulled a chair out for me and then sat in the chair next to me. Bobby was helping Jodi at the stove. He was grabbing plates and piling French toast and bacon onto two different plates. Jodi lifted a pan and scooped scrambled eggs onto another dish. Bobby set a plate in front of every seat as Jodi began setting the dishes down the center of the table.

Dean was the first to sit down and begin grabbing food. Sam took a seat next to him. Gabriel sat next to Chuck, who was sitting next to me. Castiel on my other side, while Bobby and Jodi took the two seats next to Castiel. As everyone began plating their food, I continued talking.

"I was in here talking with Jodi. I heard footsteps in the hallway. I stood to greet whoever was going to be entering the kitchen and that's when I became dizzy."

"Where was Azriel?" Chuck asked pointing to the baby.

"Castiel had him out on the porch swing." I answered, receiving a nod from Chuck.

"The room began to spin, the dizziness intensified, and that's when I must have lost my balance and fell. I could hear everyone around me but they were muffled as if I was underwater. Then I felt Azriel on my chest."

"That's because he was screaming his head off." Gabriel stated causing Chuck to look over at him as he continued. "Castiel said he started screaming out of nowhere while he was sitting outside with him. He ran in here because Dean was yelling for Sam." he looked over at Castiel, allowing him to take over.

"I ran in to see what was going on and try to calm Azriel. That's when I noticed Angel on the floor. We all tried talking to her, asking her what was wrong. Azriel's screaming worsened once I was close enough to touch her. Finally, I laid him on her chest and then lifted her up to hold both of them so he wouldn't fall from her arms." Castiel reached over and squeezed my knee as he talked.

"When I felt Azriel on my chest, I felt him push his grace into me. It filled me, once it reached my head, all of the images just stopped." I shrugged, not understanding what happened.

"Images? What images?" Chuck asked.

"Memories. Of all of us. Some were of fights. There was the demon who shot me, putting me into the coma. Sam and Dean fighting. Dean yelling. Castiel fighting. Sam arguing with Lucifer. Castiel and Gabriel holding my legs while you delivered Azriel."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he listened to me explain the images that flashed through my mind.

"And the images stopped when Azriel's grace entered you?"

"Yes."

"It sounds as if this little guy senses everything when it comes to his mother. He also kicked out whoever was reading your mind." Chuck explained.

"Kicked them out?" Castiel looked at Chuck.

"Yes. Remember, he blocked me from going into his mind? Sounds as if he has control over his mother's mind, as well."

"Control?" Gabriel perked up at those words.

"Not so much control over her, but he can control who enters. We'll only learn more as time moves on. This little one is very interesting, to say the least." Chuck smiled as he looked down at Azriel in my arms.

"Do you mind if I try?" he asked leaning towards me, reaching out his arms towards Azriel.

"Sure." I shrugged leaning closer so Chuck could take him but before Chuck even touched him, Azriel shot his grace out again. This time the beam of light hit Chuck's forehead.

Chuck stood still for a moment, when the light disappeared, he relaxed his body and looked perplexed.

"What just happened?" I asked in awe, looking between my child and God.

"Bobby, how long until that room is complete?" he asked not taking his eyes off of my baby.

"Chuck, what just happened?"

Bobby dropped his fork and stood without question.

"I'll get back to it immediately. The boys and I can have it completed by the end of the day tomorrow if we don't stop."

"Wait. Just wait!" I rose to my feet quickly.

"Bobby, please eat. Chuck, you, me, and Castiel, nursery. Now." I said and stalked off down my hallway.

"Did she just demand that God follow her?" I heard Dean state with awe in his voice.

I could hear Jodi chuckle.

"She is definitely headstrong." Bobby said, I heard chair legs scrape across the floor indicating that he either sat back down or someone stood up. 


	17. Safe Word

Once in the nursery, I placed Azriel in his crib and waited for Castiel and Chuck.

"Angel, you need to watch the way you speak with Chuck."

Gabriel appeared near the closet, leaning against the wall.

Spinning around on my heel, my hands on my hips, I glared at him.

"Stop. I understand you're the perfect little soldier right now and I respect that. You know I'd never do anything to hurt anyone I love. But I am not about to let Chuck talk in circles around me to avoid telling me what is going on!"

Castiel and Chuck entered the room as Castiel was saying something quietly to Chuck.

"Angel, I understand your concern but you need to remember just who you're,"

I interrupted Chuck not giving a damn who I was talking to. This was me and my family that was involved in whatever was going on.

"If you don't tell me exactly what is going on, you will never be welcome here again." Narrowing my eyes to glare, I stared at Chuck, challenging his glare towards me.

Seeming to understand I was not backing down; Chuck allowed my anger towards him to pass.

"I told you, the room needs to be built in case this shield ever falters." he gestured above him, talking about the shield Gabriel created over the ranch and the perimeter of the property.

"I know everyone is worried. I'm worried. And God...err, you know I'm scared but,"

"Yes, I do know. I also know you're feeling useless right now." he interrupted.

His statement made my mouth open for a retort but quickly close when I couldn't think of one.

"Angel?" Castiel looked from Chuck to me as he moved closer until he was at my side.

"Useless?" he asked as he took both of my hands in his, looking into my eyes.

"I used to be able to fight anything before I became...whatever I am. Then I was able to do whatever I needed to do, protect whoever, I killed _Lucifer_ for crying out loud. Now I'm back to feeling like the little 16-year-old that Dean would force to stay behind because _hunting is too dangerous for a little girl_." Mocking the last part in a childish tone, hands and arms waving around.

Azriel shifted in the crib, I leaned over to glance at him to find that he was sleeping. Looking at Castiel in confusion, I gestured for us to leave the nursery, closing the door behind us.

Chuck snapped his fingers and I was standing at the back of the house looking at where the safe room was being built. The walls were nearly completed.

"This is huge, guys. Why does this have to be this big? Geez!" I exclaimed as I walked from one end of the house to the other.

The room was the entire length of the house and could easily house two rooms if separated by a wall.

"We're going to make sure you're safe but comfortable as well." Gabriel explained.

Chuck seemed to be looking over the structure and scanning the area as he was thinking to himself.

"What exactly is going on, Chuck?" I asked as I reached out and touched his shoulder.

Turning his attention back onto me, he folded an arm across his chest, rested the other elbow on it as his hand went to his forehead.

"Look, until I know for sure what is trying to read your mind, I don't want to jump to conclusions or make assumptions. But whatever this is, it's powerful. Azriel feels it, too. That's why he's making sure to protect your mind."

Castiel moved away, walking the length of the iron walls. He motioned for us to follow him.

"This right here," he pointed up towards where it looks like a window would go. "Bobby and Sam want to put a window of some sort in here. Would this be safe?" he turned towards Chuck as he spoke.

"Does Bobby have windows?"

"Not exactly. His room is completely open at the top but there is a huge fan for ventilation and an iron grate preventing anything from falling in." I answered.

"Even if there would be a window, you wouldn't be able to open it so you may as well just tell them to build it all up."

I sighed and turned back towards the house. Castiel and Chuck stayed where they were, talking about the room and exchanging thoughts on it. Gabriel hurried after me, falling in step next to me.

"You doing ok, kiddo?" he asked.

"Truthfully? No. Why can't we just live a normal life?"

Gabriel chuckled at my words.

"Because the Winchester's are anything but normal."

We walked through the front door startling everyone. They all had moved into the living room. All but Jodi. She was standing at the kitchen sink doing dishes.

"Jodi, come on in here with us. Leave those for later. I'll get them." I yelled in at her.

"It's ok, I'll just finish up first." she called back.

Sighing, I did something I hate to do. I snapped my fingers and the kitchen was spotless, dishes were clean and put away. Jodi was standing at the sink staring down at the now empty sink. She slowly turned towards me as her hands rested on her hips.

Shrugging, I smiled and said,

"It's done. Come in here with us."

Annoyed, Jodi joined us in the living room, sitting next to Bobby on the loveseat. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were sitting on the couch. Castiel sat down in the recliner and gestured for me to sit with him. Joining him, I sat sideways in his lap with my legs over the arm of the recliner, he rested his arm over my legs and turned his attention to Chuck who was currently in a conversation with Sam and Dean.

"So, what you're telling us is that someone out there is trying to get into her head? Why?" Dean asked.

"That's what we don't know. I don't know why and I don't know who, but I intend to find out." He turned towards Bobby. "Remove the window from the safe room, it's not necessary, it won't be able to be opened for air so..."

"Ok. I'll go get started on it now. We need to get this finished, guys." and with those words, he was out the door and walking around the house.

"Can't you guys just snap your fingers and make this thing appear?" Dean asked, leaning forward and running his fingers through his hair.

"We could, but we wouldn't be guaranteed the salt and sealant would be in every single crack." Gabriel answered.

"What we can do is use every bit of power that we have to enhance the tools or supplies used in building this. Castiel already figured out he could melt down the iron and add salt into it. The rest of the iron slabs were reformed this morning. Gabriel added a few things to the salt sealant that Bobby uses to recoat and seal the iron after it's completely built. I am going to add a salt mixture with a few other herbs and things for other protection spells used in the paint. This way the paint used for drawing sigils and traps will also be enhanced... or enchanted. However, you want to look at it."

Sam leaned forward, moving closer to the edge of the cushion.

"Is it possible to add a sealant after the paint is up and dried?"

"What would we do that for?" Dean asked.

"To make sure none of the sigils are scratched or damaged in movement or anything. We both know that all it takes is one little scratch to break a trap or damage a sigil and then it's useless."

Dean's head bounced side to side as he pondered over Sam's question.

Chuck nodded as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"We can do that. I should be able to reinforce it so the seal is indestructible as well."

Sam and Dean both rose to their feet at the same time.

"Let's get this finished before anything happens." Sam patted Dean's shoulder as he moved past him and walked outside, rounding the side of the house towards the project.

Dean looked from me and Castiel to Chuck.

"There's just one other thing I'd like to ask."

Chuck tightened his lips as he nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"If something is to go down, how do we communicate to her... or with everyone... that she needs to get Em and run to the room? We can't just yell it out in front of an attacker. What if she isn't anywhere near the room and something is in her way of getting there? I'm assuming this room is going to be hidden?"

Castiel tapped my legs motioning for me to get up. Climbing off of him, he stood to join Chuck and Dean.

"Gabriel and I have already figured out a way to make the room invisible to anyone else who was to enter this area. We'll be the only ones that know about this unless someone were to find out by her running into it."

Dean shook his head,

"That's not what I mean. How do we get the message to everyone that something is going down and we need to get her and the baby into the room?"

"Well, we could come up with a safe word for the safe room." Chuck suggested with a shrug.

Dean arched an eyebrow and chuckled. When Chuck's face didn't change, Dean's lips created an O in realization.

"Oh, you're serious. Ok, well. What's the word?" he asked looking at me.

Pulling my eyebrows inwards, furrowed in irritation I spoke,

"Guys, everyone better be running into that thing with me. I'm not going to sit in that room while you are all fighting off whatever monster comes at us."

Both Castiel and Chuck turned towards me.

"We'll figure that out later, Angel. Let us just get this done first."

Castiel reached out taking my hands in his.

"We all want you and Azriel safe. This is the only sure way to make that happen. Please don't fight us on this." he moved in closer, sliding his arms around my waist. "Don't fight me on this." His eyes bore into mine with such an intense look of love mixed with concern and fear.

Nodding slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Ok." Squeezing his to me, I glanced over to Chuck and Dean before pulling away from Castiel.

"Alright. I'll try to stop being so stubborn."

Chuck smiled, gave a quick nod, and vanished.

"Where did..." Jodi asked looking at the now empty spot where Chuck stood.

"He's out back helping. We should get out there, too." Castiel suggested to Dean.

"Hey, Dean?" I called out before they walked out of the house.

Dean stopped as his hand reached the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Banana's."

He titled his head to the side, eyebrows pulled in, and then arched a brow as he stared at me in confusion.

"The safe word. Tell everyone out there that it's bananas."

Castiel nodded but Dean chuckled to himself as they walked out of the front door.

Jodi looked at me amused.

"Bananas?"

I shrugged as I said,

"Well, this shit is bananas."

Jodi laughed, causing me to chuckle along with her. 


	18. Safe Room

The end of the weekend arrived just as the boys were finishing the safe room. Dean wouldn't let me see it until it was done. Not sure what he thinks he can surprise me with when it comes to an iron boxed prison but he was adamant that Castiel keep me away.

They had created an entrance through the back wall in the hallway between my room and the nursery. The door was hidden behind a makeshift bookshelf that can be moved by pushing a certain book aside and entering in a code. It will swing the bookshelf out as if it were a door and reveal an iron door within the wall. To get into this door, scanning of the fingers is used. Not the palm due to them slicing at it all these years for blood. I wanted each of us in its system but Sam said it would be safer if it were only Castiel and Me to ensure no one was to use anything against them to get it open. I hate the idea but this is Sammy, when he decides something isn't safe, there is no way of changing his mind. He's more stubborn than Dean when it comes to being safe.

Jodi had gone home already, needing to get ready for her shift at the station. I took Azriel outside and out into the pasture since the guys were inside the house working. Laying out a blanket on the ground for me to sit on, I had Azriel's mobile bassinet with me, along with a book I had started reading during the late nights when neither of us was sleeping. He was laying peacefully in his bassinet, equipped with an umbrella over it to shield him from the sun while I laid on my back enjoying the warmth of the sun.

In the distance, I could hear hammering, sawing, and power tools inside the house. I could only imagine the mess I would have to clean up once they were done. I stretched my arms out, arching my back to stretch it, and folded my hands behind my head. Smiling to myself, I could feel the warmth in my heart. It was so full. Full of love and happiness. I had an amazing family that I would do anything for and them vice versa.

Azriel sensed my glee, he cooed and waved his tiny little arms and feet above his small body. Rolling onto my side, I propped myself up on my elbow with my head in my hand watching him. When our eyes met, I felt mine radiate heat, this told me they were glowing. His eyes were glowing as well. I reached towards him, lifting his tiny hand with my index finger.

"You've already got plans for your life, don't you, my little angel? Or maybe this life has plans for you. Either way, my little Bug, you will always be protected. You have a family that will die for you if it ever came to it."

He squirmed, looking away as if he were upset at the words I said. Frowning, I turned back towards the house noticing how quiet it was. Scooping Azriel up, I made my way down the hill, out of the pasture, and back to the house. When I walked in the front door there were tools, supplies, and scraps strewn everywhere.

The wood and drywall from where I assumed was the doorway, they cut into the back wall was laying on the kitchen floor. Screws, nails, a nail gun, and paint cans scattered the hallway floor. Stepping over a tin of nails as I approached the end of the hall, I found Sam, Dean, and Castiel in the nursery.

"What in God's name are you doing in this room?" I demanded.

My anger flared as I found sawdust, drywall dust, bits of drywall scattered all over the floor. The room was filled with dust so thick you could see it hovering in the air.

Castiel's body stiffened at the sound of my voice. Dean slowly turned to face me with a raised eyebrow, hands instantly rising in defense, and stepping back to allow Sam to step into view.

"Ange," Dean started.

"You had better have a damn good explanation for ruining my son's room! Everything is ruined! It's all covered in dust! Do you not have enough sense to at least cover everything in plastic first?"

Castiel walked over to me gesturing that he'd like to take Azriel. I moved my arms out of his reach.

"You're filthy, you're not touching him with all of that dust and dirt on your body." I shot daggers at him with a glare.

His shoulders slumped forward.

"Chuck, a little help?" Castiel asked.

I tilted my head in confusion, looking around the room seeing Chuck was nowhere in it.

Chuck stepped through the newly made hole in my nursery wall. He dusted his hands off on his jeans as he stepped closer to me. Smiling his normal smile, he spoke.

"Angel. Well, you kind of weren't supposed to come back in here yet. We were betting on you walking the perimeter of the land."

"Chuck, this is my baby's room. What are you guys doing?" I asked as calmly as I could while biting the inside of my jaw.

"Well, Gabriel made a valid point by stating, what if Angel is in Azriel's room when a threat arises? Dean was also concerned with, what if you weren't near the room at all or something was in between you and the room. That got us all thinking. You're not going to want to exit the room and make yourself known so you can press some codes, scan your fingers, and fight with an iron door to get into the safe room."

Nodding as I considered his explanation, I agreed.

"Continue."

There was a loud bang causing me to jump.

Chuck sighed, Gabriel stepped through the hole in the wall, followed by Bobby.

"Are all of you in that hole? How big is this thing?" I asked, eyes wide as Bobby followed Gabriel out.

"False walls are up; we're cutting into the iron now." Bobby stated as he nodded at me in acknowledgment.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her about this until it was done?" he asked looking at Castiel.

Looking over to Castiel, I raised my eyebrow as my hand went to my hip.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he stepped further away from me saying, "Oh shit."

"Angel, please, let us just get this done. It needs to be done, it should only take another hour or so with Chuck's help. This is just another safety precaution. I couldn't live knowing you were this close to the entrance to the safe room and not able to get in because you had been cornered in here. What this is going to be,"

He gestured towards the hole in the wall. He motioned with his hand to follow him. Stepping over some tools and carefully making sure not to step on any nails or screws, I stepped beside him and stared into what looked like a new closet. He placed his arm around my waist as he continued, pointing to each item as he talked about it.

"This will look and act like a normal closet but the iron walls are hidden by the false walls set in place. Once a door is cut into the iron wall, there will be a false wall placed in the back of the closet. You'll be able to lightly push on the wall to unlatch it, slide it to the side, and access the iron door behind it. If you have time before closing and securing the iron door, you can slide the false wall back into place and it will look like a plain old closet again."

I stood pondering over what was just presented to me. Azriel began squirming in my arms so I turned to make my way back out of the nursery but was stopped by someone's hand on my arm. Turning to face the person, I was met by Gabriel's eyes.

"Everyone just wants to protect you, Angie."

Nodding my head once, I turned and exited the room. Within seconds the power tools and hammering started back up. Snapping my fingers, I made the bassinet that was left outside appear next to the couch in the living room. Placing Azriel in it and covering him up, I laid on the couch next to him. The noise was giving me a dull ache in the back of my head. I closed my eyes and thought of peace and quiet. Moments later the room was quiet, eerily quiet.

 _It's ok, you just blocked out the sound. Block your mind, I shouldn't be able to feel your uneasiness or get in like this._ Gabriel's words echoed into my skull.

Concentrating hard, as he taught me, I emptied my mind and created a barrier around my thoughts. Feeling someone tired, I reached behind me and pulled the blanket that lays on the back of the couch over top of me. Rest my hand on the bassinet and laying my head at the edge of the cushion so I could see Azriel, I allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep.

***

Sitting on a park bench watching children play, I sipped coffee, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin until I heard movement in the trees behind me. Turning quickly, my eyes widened in fear as I realized who was standing before me. Jumping to my feet, I rushed towards a small toddler, dark hair and bright blue eyes, I scooped him up out of the sandbox. He squirmed, reaching over my shoulder for the sandbox as I ran towards the park's exit. As I approached the exit, the monster from the trees stood in my way.

"I just want to talk. I want us to get to know one another. I mean, it is because of me that you are the way you are now, isn't it?"

"How are you alive?" Cradling Azriel in my arm's protectively who was now fighting against my body trying to turn around to see who I was talking to.

"Just because you killed me does not mean that I stay dead. Now, let's sit and get to know one another."

I ducked out of Lucifer's reach as he attempted to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, come on. Really?" his arms flapped down against his sides as he bounced in a childish tantrum.

"I want nothing to do with you, Lucifer. I don't know how you're back but I don't care." I looked up towards the sky and began talking but was caught off guard by a tightening feeling in my mind. Wincing against the pain, my free arm shot to the side of my head, above the temple.

The feeling squeezed tighter and tighter until I was on my knee's holding onto Azriel and trying to block out the pain. My grip on Azriel eased causing me to look up. Azriel was gone, no longer in my arms. He vanished. Standing to my feet, I spun around back and forth looking for him.

"Where is he?" I demanded as I closed the distance between Lucifer and me.

"He's not here."

"What did you do with him?" I was now standing nose to nose with the devil himself.

"I didn't do anything. You're more powerful than you think." he grinned as he clasped his hands behind his back.

My hands lunged towards his throat, squeezing with everything in me. My eyes began glowing, I could feel my grace swirling, rising in me, racing to the surface, and waiting to be shot out towards Lucifer.

"Where is my son?" I demanded once more.

"You can't hurt me here. Put the grace away, sister." he spoke calmly.

"I am not your sister."

My rage burst through, pushing against my grace, sending it soaring out of me and into Lucifer. Where he should have been uprooted from where he stood and thrown backward, he stood still, smiling.

Releasing my grip around his neck, I stepped back confused.

"W-what'd you do to me?"

"Nothing, dear, our powers are just useless here."

"Where is here?" I asked as the park seemed to fade away into a wooden shack.

Here I was watching myself throwing knives in my shed back at Bobby's. Even more confused, I turned in a circle to view the entire scene.

"What is going on?"

"You're dreaming."

"I'm what? This is a dream? Then why can't I control it?"

"These are memories of yours. I can't hurt you, nor can you hurt me. I only want to talk, Angel. We are the same. You have my grace flowing through your veins, you're mine." he stated in a possessive tone as he stalked closer to me.

"No, I am not. That bond was broken and your grace disappeared the moment I killed you. Castiel's and our son's grace is within me, mixed with my own." I glared as I stood watching myself get angry every time the knife wouldn't stick into the wood.

"Angel, the things we could do together... We could end all suffering, create a Heaven on earth, a paradise. We could create happiness for everyone that deserved it."

"Where is my son?" I asked quietly.

"He was never here. Think about it, he's older in this dream than he really is, isn't he? But knowing that you have a son that has both yours and Castiel's grace within him..."

"It's not just our grace coursing through him."

Lucifer's surprised expression told me I probably should have kept that information to myself.

"Well, we are going to have a nice conversation about him. You see, that little boy could be the end of all things. He can end it all with the power he has in his tiny little body. One little scream of unhappiness, poof, whatever upset him could be gone."

Arching my eyebrow as I crossed my arms over my chest, I listened to him ramble on.

"You truly don't know the power this little guy holds, do you?"

"I've been told he's quite special."

"By who? Dad? Of course, he will say that. He knows the power your son holds; he could end Dad with the snap of his fingers. Has he stopped Him from doing anything yet?" Lucifer crossed his arms, mimicking my stance as he stood next to me.

The question was jarring, it instantly made me think of the moment Azriel pushed Chuck out of his mind.

"He has, hasn't he?" He clapped his hands, laughed, and bounced excitedly. "I knew it!"

I was beginning to get irritated. I kept telling myself to wake up but it wasn't working.

"Lucifer, if we can't hurt one another and you know I'm not going to talk to you about anything, why are we here?"

"Aren't you enjoying my company?" leaning forward, he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he grinned.

I jerked away from his reach, appalled by his touch. This seemed to irritate him causing him to snap. He lunged forward, wrapping his hand around my throat and holding me in the air. I could feel the pressure in my neck as the weight of my body was suspended in the air.

"I thought we couldn't hurt one another?" I choked out.

"Well, we can but when you wake up, you won't be hurt. It'll just be really uncomfortable. Now, stop dancing around the bush and tell me what I want to know. Are you a new kind of angel? Are you the first of your kind? Is your grace like ours?"

My feet swung and kicked back and forth as I struggled to hold onto his wrist with my hands.

"If the three of you have intertwined your graces together, bonding the three as one, did it create an entirely new race of grace? Who else's grace is swirling around in there?" the questions just kept coming although I wasn't able to answer.

I couldn't swallow, I was gagging and choking, my face was a deep red from the circulation being cut off to my head. My eyes began to widen in fear, I was gasping for air while I clawed at his wrists.

"What was that? I can't hear you." he tossed me aside with so much force that I skidded back into a wall.

Instinctively my hands went to my throat as I gasped for air. It hurt to swallow and my head was pounded now that the blood was rushing to my head again.

"Well, is this going to continue or are we finally going to talk?"

"Why do you want to know all of this? You're just going to use it for your own twisted evil schemes."

He slowly moved closer to me, bending down to my level as he began talking.

"Actually, I won't be doing anything of the sort, but someone will." he stood straight, pacing in front of me. "You see, you may have killed me but I have been summoned, I am able to communicate with certain people of certain... beings." he cocked his head to the side as he thought about the appropriate word to use.

"What are you talking about?" my hand still cupping my throat.

"Angels. An angel woke me from my slumber in the Nothing. I'm still there, patiently waiting for someone to find a way to get me out."

"That's not going to happen." I slowly rose to my feet.

"Oh, but it is. And your son is going to be the one that raises me." 


	19. Azriel Woke Me

My body began shaking, softly at first but as the moment went on, the shaking began to get more violent.

Looking over to Lucifer with confusion and worry, he began to chuckle.

"What's going on?" Looking down at my body, watching myself move back and forth.

"Someone is trying to take my time with you again. This is beginning to irritate me."

"What?" My face scrunched into complete bewilderment.

"Every time we get time together, someone or something always interrupts." He states in frustration but begins to smile as he notices my body stop shaking.

"But then again, maybe they gave up."

Looking around, I was now lying in the hospital room where I was in a coma. Castiel was sitting at my bedside holding my hand, tears falling from his eyes. This was new. I didn't know he cried.

"Well, isn't this sweet. Cassie realizing his true feelings here."

I didn't say anything, just sat and watched.

"Angel, please come back to me. Chuck, if you're listening, please, I'll do what you ask of me. Just don't let her die."

I could feel the tears slipping from my eyes as he continued his prayer but before he said anything else, the scene changed again. I was now staring at a younger me, begging Dad to let me go with him and the boys on a hunting trip and him refusing.

"They used to tell you no, a lot."

Ignoring his statement, I continued watching the memory. Sam and Dean were loading the trunk as I followed Dad around to the driver's side of the car, begging. He climbed in, waved at me as the boys were climbing in. I pouted, crossing my arms, and rolled my eyes as they drove away. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore, then took off running to the shed Bobby built me where I began throwing my anger into training.

"You were always left behind, kind of pushed to the side." Lucifer's voice was low, almost compassionate.

Walking back to the bench, I sat down, crossed my arms, and leaned against the backrest.

He sat next to me and turned his body towards me.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt you or your child. I just want to know about this new grace mixture."

Hearing his tone soften, I turned to look in his eyes, really seeing him for the first time since I learned what this dream was. He looked genuine, sincere.

"What on earth do you need to know anything about this for? I'm not yours. We are no longer bonded. My son is not yours. What could you possibly need with our grace?"

Lucifer seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. He stared off into the distance, eyes moving around as if contemplating something.

"I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is, I don't want it for evil."

"You're Lucifer. You eat, drink, breathe, and live Evil."

"Contrary to belief, I do have a heart. I care about things and some people if they're close to my heart."

"Who would you allow close enough to you that you'd open your heart to them? It's not like you know how to love someone properly."

Lucifer's brows furrowed as his jaw fell open and closed again. His eyes narrowed as his face wore a pained expression.

As I watched his reaction very carefully, looking for any sign of deceit, it hit me when I couldn't find one.

"There is someone. There's someone out there that you truly love, isn't there?" I turned quickly towards him, knee bent, leg up on the bench as I focused on him.

"No." he lied. His gaze fell off to the right of where I sat, indicating a lie.

"You may be the devil, but I grew up with two brothers and a very deceitful father, you can't lie to me and think I'll actually believe it. Come on, you know my father."

He sat quietly, pondering away as he looked out over the lake where I first realized I was in love with Castiel. Sitting back, he crossed his arms and watched as Castiel held me against him as we gazed up at the stars. I could see where I'd sneak glances at Castiel when he wasn't looking. What I didn't know at the time was, he was also stealing glances at me.

"You really love him, don't' you?"

The look I gave him must have been entertaining because he laughed when he looked at me but then turned his attention back to my memory.

"Yes, Lucifer, I do love him and our son. And you should know that'd I'd die for them and anyone else in my family."

With the tone suddenly taking a turn, he turned back to me with an arched eyebrow as if he were challenged.

"I am not the one who tried killing your family first, little one. You should know this. They came after me first."

"I mean, given the reason, wouldn't you go after the person who is at fault for your mother dying, your dad turning into a hunter, and the devil wanting to use your brother as a meat suit?"

He only replied with a chuckle as he sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. His change in demeanor and losing his snide remarks almost made me feel bad for him.

Almost.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is really about or do I need to start swinging again?"

Sitting up, he looked at me and sighed.

Frustration quickly turning to anger from the inability of waking myself was rising.

"Lucifer, I have things to do, if you're just looking for a way to pass your time while you're in this place you call the Nothing, well you've come to the wrong..."

"I have a daughter."

I wasn't sure I heard the words correctly.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I have a daughter. She's two years old but she looks like she's 7 or 8 months old."

I stayed silent not knowing what to say or how to react. Why was he telling me this?

"This is the reason I've been so hell-bent on figuring out what you were. How you were created... or changed. However, you want to describe it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Confusion covering every inch of my face.

"Your grace. It's an entirely new type. Your son's grace will create a new type of celestial being. He will be able to do things that no celestial being has been able to do before. Things Dad has never been able to do before." he explained.

"That still doesn't tell me what this has to do with me or my son."

"You are aware of Nephilim's growing at an exceptionally fast rate, right?"

"Well, yes but my son is Nephalem. From the past few days, I'm pretty sure he's going to grow at a human rate."

"My daughter is a Nephilim, obviously, but she's not growing as she should be. Every spell, potion, ceremony,... You name it, I've tried it. Nothing is helping her. Not even the grace of an archangel."

"You've given her your grace?"

"I've exhausted every possible option out there, Angel, and I don't know what is wrong."

"And you think my family's grace can help?"

Lucifer turned his body towards me, leg bent, resting on the bench so he was fully facing me again, as I was him.

"I know you owe me nothing." He started.

I huffed, crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes.

"I know but I was hopeful that your heart would outweigh the past between me and, well... everyone."

"You've been trying to kill my entire family for years, Lucifer. That doesn't just go unseen."

My arm jerked outwards causing my body to shake. Looking down, I watched it begin shaking back and forth.

"They're trying to wake you again."

"Is that what that was earlier?" I asked.

"Yes. Please, before you're ripped away from me again, please help me." He begged.

Seeing this side of Lucifer unsettled me. Was he toying at my emotions knowing I have a soft spot for children? It's Lucifer, I can't trust him. Can I?

"What would I have to do?"

His face lit up, his eyes widening with hope.

"I'm not saying I will help you. This is not a definitive yes. I just want to know more details."

"I'd need a vial of your son's grace."

"What? No. Out of the question." I stood, stepping away from the bench.

He stood, moving closer to close the distance between us.

"Angel, please."

"No. I'm not taking the chance. How do I know you're not lying just so you can get your hands on his grace for some evil scheme?"

My body seemed to convulse causing me to bend down and support myself with the bench.

"Angel," Lucifer called out as my vision darkened.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Were the last words I spoke before waking to someone holding both of my arms, shaking my body.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by everyone standing around me staring down over me.

"Oh, thank God." Dean exclaimed throwing his arms around me.

As I was wrapping my arms around him in a hug, he was suddenly jerked away from me revealing Castiel. He was a mess. Not from the project but with worry. He was cleaned up but his hair was disheveled, his eyes were red-rimmed, his face was written with worry. He kneeled beside the couch in front of me, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me up into his arms. I could feel his body shaking.

"Guys, I know this isn't the time to interrupt but, Azriel is awake now." Chuck said.

This caused me to rip myself away from Castiel's arms.

"What do you mean 'now'?" I demanded looking over to Chuck who was holding a happy-looking Azriel.

"We couldn't wake either of you. We were freaking out." Sam explained.

"They tried everything, shaking, screaming, laying him on top of you. Neither of you would stir." Gabriel stated.

"What the hell happened, Ange?" Dean asked sitting on the couch at my feet.

"When Chuck could wake you, that's when I began to panic." Bobby added.

Looking over at Chuck, still holding my son, I held my arms out reaching for Azriel. Chuck happily obliged, walking him over to me and setting him lovingly into my arms. I cradled him close to my chest. His bright blue eyes stared up at me as he smiled.

"Angel, what's going on? Did this have something to do with the mind readings?" Castiel asked causing me to break my eye contact with Azriel to look up at him.

"I am pretty sure, yes."

Sam sat cross-legged in front of me, Gabriel moved closer to Chuck who was standing off to my left. Bobby and Dean were sitting at my feet on the couch.

"Explain. And tell us exactly why you apologized to Lucifer before you woke up." Dean demanded.

"Lucifer isn't dead."

"Yes, he is, we watched you kill him. We all did." Bobby debated.

"Technically he is but for a celestial being, he's just been sent to the Nothing."

"The what?" Sam asked.

Chuck, Gabriel, and Castiel exchanged looks. Chuck sighed.

"The Nothing is where celestial beings go when they die. It's a place where they will sleep for eternity. For someone to wake in the Nothing, the force has to be strong. Very strong."

"So, what woke him?" Dean asked.

Both angels and Chuck stared at me expectantly.

I hugged Azriel closer as if I needed to shield him, protect him from what was coming next.

"Azriel." The three said in unison.

***

After spending an hour talking about what I thought was a dream but turned out to have been a spiritual meeting, everyone was on edge.

"There's no way he's getting a drop of Em's grace."

"Dean,"

"Angel, you can't be considering this." Castiel chimed in.

"No. No. I'm not. I told him no." I answered.

Chuck stood quite leaned against the wall as we were all seated around the kitchen table. Azriel hadn't left my arms.

"So, then what's with the hesitation?" Sam asked.

"He's tugged at her emotions, guys, don't you see that?" Bobby spoke up.

I met Castiel's eyes and he stared back at me with worry. Gabriel sat quietly at the end of the table, next to Sam.

"What if he's telling the truth?" I finally asked.

"There can only be one Nephilim alive at a time. With you here that's not possible." Bobby said before anyone else could talk.

"She's not Nephilim." Gabriel and Castiel both said at the same time.

"And neither is Azriel." Castiel added.

"Correct." Chuck agreed.

"If there is a child out there that needs..." I was immediately interrupted by Dean.

"Angel, you can't be considering this. If what he's said is true, that child is literally the spawn of Satan!" he exclaimed.

I sighed in defeat looking down at my son laying peacefully in my arms knowing if he was ever in trouble or danger, I'd do everything in my power no matter what it was to save him.

"I wish he could tell me his thoughts on this situation." I said, mainly to myself.

"He might be able to, I'm pretty sure he was there with you." Castiel said as he rested his hand on my leg.

Looking at him in confusion, he continued.

"We couldn't wake you. We couldn't wake him. When you woke up, so did he. You two are so connected, in ways that even Chuck doesn't understand."

Looking over to Chuck, he nodded to tell me Castiel was right.

"So, what, she's just supposed to ask an infant his thoughts on bleeding him for his grace?" Dean retorted.

I glared at my brother, wanting to jump up and tear into him for doubting my son but I ignored him, looking back at Azriel. He was staring up at me, the light reflecting in his eyes. Sticking my index finger between his fingers and palm, I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb.

"I wish I knew what you would think of this situation, little Bug. Were you really there?" I asked, not expecting any type of response.

"Great, now she's asking an infant for advice." Dean's tone was colored with irritation.

"Dean," Sam warned.

Azriel's eyes began to glow his beautiful emerald green glow. Smiling at the sight, I looked over to Castiel who was watching. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed upon our son.

Seeing everyone's eyes widen, I looked down to Azriel to find a small vial filled with a green glow, swirling around within the tube.

My eyes slowly found their way to Castiel's who wore the same confused and shocked look I had. Sliding my finger out of the tiny little fist, I picked up the vial and held it up, peering through the glass. It was definitely grace.

"Is this...?" I asked looking at Castiel.

He swallowed thickly as he nodded.

"What? Seriously? We're going to allow a newborn to make decisions? Since when can babies even communicate?" Dean was on his feet, hands on his head as he frantically paced the kitchen.

"Dean," Sam started but was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Dean, this is not your normal human newborn."

"I know that!" Dean snapped back creating a glare from Gabriel.

Seeing his brother's panic rising, Sam quickly rose to his feet.

"Hey, why don't we go get the stuff you were wanting for the safe room?"

Dean looked at me and then back to Sam.

"You want to just walk away from this and allow her to decide to help _Lucifer_? Fine." he threw his hands in the air as he stalked off towards his room.

"He's just worried, Bug, we all are." Sam said to me in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok, Sammy. Just try to keep him busy for a while until I figure out what the hell is going on." I smiled.

"Bug, just... promise me you'll really think this through. Consider all possibilities. Dean's right, this is Lucifer we're talking about." With those words, Sam turned to follow a quite irritated Dean out the front door.

"I'll go with you guys." Bobby said climbing to his feet and racing towards them.

With them gone Chuck walked to the table and sat across from Castiel and me. He reached out for the vial of grace but I pulled it away, holding it close to me. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you know the risk you'll be taking if you give that to Lucifer?"

"I do. But I also cannot ignore the fact that my newborn just created a vial of his grace out of thin air."

I looked over at Castiel for his opinion. His forced smile told me what he was thinking. He squeezed my leg as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but this time I can't take your side. I don't think this is a good idea."

"But do you honestly think he would have conjured this up if he thought it was dangerous?"

He didn't respond. He sat quiet, as did Gabriel and Chuck.

"Ok." I sighed deeply. "I understand how you feel. I truly do but I can't promise you all anything. I trust my son. Newborn or not. He saved my life. He warned me about my mind being read. Everything he has done since the day he was born has all been good. I can't promise anything, but I will think it over before doing anything rash." I stood, Castiel stood with me.

"I don't want to be disturbed; Em will be fine with me."

Castiel ignored the protests from Chuck and Gabriel, as did I, and walked my son to my bedroom.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I drew a sigil on the door so it couldn't be opened.

After laying Azriel in his bassinet next to the bed, I walked over to my dresser and sifted through the jewelry box on top. Finding a silver chain, I slipped it through the opening on the lid of the vial and tucked it into my shirt. Feeling it rest against my skin, I moved back to the bed and lay down close to the edge.

"What do I do, little guy?" I asked looking down at him.

He smiled at me as he stretched his arms out and then pulled them back into his chest. Within minutes he was sleeping. Taking that as a hint since he doesn't need to sleep, I lay there willing myself to sleep. 


	20. Dream Walker

This time I found myself back at the lake but Castiel and I were nowhere to be found. Noticing a figure sitting at the tables placed just before the spot Castiel and I sat gazing at the stars, I walked towards it. The closer I became the easier it was to make out Lucifer's form.

"You came back." He stated with surprise.

"Why are you in this memory? Where are Cas and I?" I asked as I took a seat across from him.

"This one isn't a memory. It's a safe place for you. I felt it when we were in your dream last time."

"You conjured this?"

"No. I'm not capable of doing that without your permission, but this time, you're in control of your dream."

"How do I control it?"

"Well, since you came willingly, all you'd have to do is will yourself awake or think of a certain time or place and you'll be there. Only, the memories might not be there with you."

Looking out over the water gathering my thoughts before moving on, I shifted on the seat.

"I always hated benches. They are so hard."

"Change it." Lucifer stated with a shrug.

Arching an eyebrow as I stared at him, I closed my eyes and thought of a softer seat. Feeling the difference, I opened my eyes to see a plump cushion stretching over the top of the bench.

"Heh, I'll be damned." I stated, impressed.

"Did you change your mind? Is that why we're back here?" he asked breaking my focus on the seat.

"What? You weren't already here?"

"No. You pulled me here when you willing allowed yourself to dream of me. It's called dream walking. It can work both ways, you can move yourself into other dreams or pull others into your dreams. Ones who know how to control it can either allow it or fight coming to you."

Picking at the splintered wood on top of the table, I sighed.

"How do I know your child really exists?"

This had Lucifer's full focus on me. He looked defeated, unlike any other meeting I had ever had with him where he carried himself highly, with pride, and perversion.

"Are you able to show her to me somehow?"

"Only if she's sleeping, dreaming." he answered as he closed his eyes.

Reaching his hand out to me, I hesitantly took it. The lake faded away and we appeared standing in the middle of a living room with wooden flooring. Country style furniture was planted throughout the room, the only thing sticking out of place was a playpen where a little baby lay sleeping. Walking over to her, she couldn't have been any more than 7 months old. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she noticed Lucifer. Holding her arms up, reaching for him, he happily leaned into the playpen and picked her up. He bounced her as he talked and smiled. I watched as he walked the living room, picking up a toy and handing it to the child. She eagerly accepted it, tossing it away as soon as it landed in her hands. He allowed this game of pickup to go on for a while before I distracted him by speaking.

"She's yours?"

I unison, they turned their heads and looked at me, both of their eyes glowing momentarily.

"Where's the mother?"

"You know they don't survive." he stated as he turned his attention back to the child.

"So, who cares for her now?"

Lucifer sighed as he moved back to where she was asleep when we first appeared. He gently kissed her forehead before he lay her back down. Turning back to me holding his hand out for me to take, he walked me out of the front door and down the front steps. The house was a small two-story home, the front door painted red.

"Fitting."

"That was like that before she was brought to this home." he laughed off my comment.

Dropping his hand, I turned and began looking around the area. The yard was small, the house sat in between two other homes on a cul-de-sac. Facing the house once more, I memorized the brass numbers nailed to the beam on the porch, 501.

"What road is this? What state are we in?" Not expecting a straight answer from him, I walked away, headed towards the street to find the street sign.

"We're in Pike Creek, Delaware. I'll give you any information you need. Anything, if it will help my daughter." he stopped me by gently turning me towards him.

Looking into his eyes trying to read anything, I couldn't find any malevolent sign. I wanted so badly to help this child if she was truly in need. His pleading eyes bore into mine, not daring to speak a word as he knew I was in an internal battle with myself. I reached up and felt for the vial beneath my shirt, feeling it's warmth against my cool skin. His eyes rested on my hand as he dropped his hand from my arm.

"Lucifer..." My eyes faltered, breaking the eye contact.

I could see his shoulders slouch forward as he sighed, slouching in a defeated, depressed motion.

"It's ok, Angel. I get it. I wouldn't help me either." he held his hand out towards me. "Come on, I'll take you back to your dream."

Taking his hand, watching him intently, we appeared back at the lake. The expression on his face was breaking my heart. I could feel his heartbreaking. Why could I feel his emotional pain? Our bond was broken. I needed to talk to someone, someone who was always able to pull me together when I felt like I was unraveling.

I needed Gabriel.

"Can we plan to meet back here later?"

My question caused his head to pop up instantly, hope in his eyes.

"You're the one with the power in this dream world. You call upon me any time, it's I who choose to accept your invite."

"Well, will you come if I call?"

"Yes."

With a nod, I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling above me. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed as I sat up, I peered over into the bassinet where Azriel was smiling back at me.

"You want me to give this to him, don't you, Bug?"

As I picked him up, his eyes flashed green quickly. In a blink, the glow was gone.

"Ok, there's my answer from you. Now let's go find your uncle, mommy needs someone else's opinion. I can't believe I'm even considering helping the man who tried to murder my family over and over." Reached the door, I broke the sigil and opened it.

"But who knows, maybe _someday_ Lucifer will be known for something other than being the devil."  
  


[Book Three- Saving Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925687/chapters/73656960)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving Lucifer- Book three in A Wayward Nephalem is out now!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925687/chapters/73656960


End file.
